


Don't Leave Me

by Suki_Estelle



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Big Hit Entertainment, Cars, Classic Cars, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Enemies, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, Fast Cars, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Love, Music, Music Creation, Rap Music, Smut, Some Humor, Starship entertainment - Freeform, rival companies, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Estelle/pseuds/Suki_Estelle
Summary: Cars do not exist without music, and music do not exist without cars. Let it be a secret second life, or a beautiful friendship, music videos, you will always find cars. Sometimes, they can help you fall in love. You can never know if you don't try!When the music industry meets drag racing, rivals and betrayal.You can find rival companies, the dark side of music industry told in some bits, and BTS assemble! (Not that big spoiler: Not 7 at the beginning)"Of course" Namjin, Yoonmin and Taekook is included, they are my favorite "ships".The second main storyline is Minhyuk/Hobi.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taeyong/Kim Hyo-jong | Edawn (Pentagon), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. The Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Without spoilers: This story is 3 years old, never been published completely. It's under revision and is continuning. It is a bit fast build, but it has to be, because I have a lot to tell. It will have not usual relationship pairings too, without any irl group rivaling, I just like the real personalities of the certain people,and that's why they were chosen as certain characters. Give it a chance!

Going to car meetings in Seoul was always fun. There was something somewhere every night, without doubt. No matter where you are heading, you cannot avoid parking lots and squares full of cars. Every big city had big nights and big car culture, Seoul wasn't an exception. Japan was close to import a bunch of powerful machines and parts, so most of the underground and not so underground racers found a sport in which these cars were the best.

Drifting. Going sideways, where you steer fast, then press the clutch, rev up the engine, steer to the opposite direction and make acceleration and braking work in such a synchronized wavelength that the car still keeps going towards the other direction. With its sides facing the corners.

There was one thing that surely came with car events. That was music. And that was what led Jimin there years ago for the first time. He loved cars and music too, and whenever his work was finished at the local car workshop, he got out of those cars and sat in his own. It was an import car, Mazda, not korean. Many people got used japanese worn off cars, which were already pushed until their death. The majority still went with cheaper european or local domestic market cars. Hyundai. Hyundai was, indeed, not expensive and easy to take care of.

There were some minor teams. There were some, who only drove japanese cars, and some of them hated korean cars.  
Especially Jimin. Well, not exactly the cars were what he hated, rather their owners. Rather a certain person who drove a certain car. No one knew his real name, or face. He always wore a mask. He is surely that much ugly, Jimin told himself. That's why he always wore it. That person, the Nameless one, always won races. Somehow he just made it. People didn't even dare to ask him out for a drag race or drift, so nowadays he only went out to show off or rap on the stage. Because, of course, car shows came with music. Most of the time, live music, what Jimin loved very much. He loved to sing before his friends, and sometimes they shared the stage with Namjoon and Taehyung. He always wanted to become a dancer and a singer, but adored rappers because he just couldn't do that amazing speed they rapped with. Like he did, the nameless one. They even had some fan teams around, each one of them. 

Today, Jimin didn't see that car, but saw many new guys around. Then, there was a grey Mazda Miata, the newest one, which currently played Jimin's favorite song. People loved it, so they danced around the car. There he saw one of his workmates, Namjoon, who apologized to the people around, and switched off the music when Jimin reached the car.  
"Hey Jiminie, we missed you. I wanted to show you my new car."

They high fived and the conversation went on. 

"I still have the old one."

"Do you want to take it for a drive?"

"Can I?" - asked Jimin. 

As a yes, Namjoon sat in his car at the left, allowing Jimin to drive.

Jimin drove the grey car around the parking lot, then parked it near his own, older version of the same model. He had his red old Miata top down, as always. He doesn't even have the hardtop or any other since their mutual friend and workmate, Taehyung once rolled over with the car and crashed it. He didn't really drive since that occasion, and worked too much to be able to come watch Namjoon and Jimin at the meetings. Tae was the lead mechanic at the workshop.

The guys started to wander around cars. Namjoon happily explained some parts of his new song that he wanted to record, and then they saw a very weird color on a newer Hyundai model.

"Woah, Jimin. Look at it, it's onyx flake blue, that new color from the rival workshop"

"It's a trash car, whatever color they do. People will not switch their trusted car workshops, only because they put some shiny miny shit on a Hyundai with an outdated bodykit. "

_Where the hell he learnt to talk like this?_

Namjoon wanted to interrupt him, but he was walking around the car saying these and even kicked the car. Only after finishing two more sentences, like how shitty is the exhaust, or that the car surely has cut springs and not real adjustable ones, he noticed that Namjoon shakes his head asking for him to stop.  
The owner stood close beside Namjoon as Jimin walked back towards the front of the car.

Namjoon said sorry for Jimin's behavior, while he removed his hands from the guy's shoulders.

Jimin himself seemed he doesn't really intend to do the same thing. The owner wore a mask, and then, Jimin immediately noticed he yelled shit at the right car. It was owned by him, the Nameless One, who thought he ruled the streets, and sometimes got more audience than Joonie, Tae or Jimin together on the stage when they performed. And now Jimin stood face to face with him, like never before.

"If you have this big mouth, why don't you use it on my dick, instead of talking shit about a car what's worth ten times more than your shitty old miata?"

Jimin didn't startle back. Wasn't even frightened for a second. 

"Whatever you throw on a Hyundai, except your big mouth, you don't have anything. Without that, You are nothing. If someone takes away your shiny pride and joy, You will be nothing. What happened with your other car? Surely it's broken down because it's trash too."

Jimin fought back to defend his car, while Namjoon tried to stop him from pulling out his car papers from his pocket and lifting it up in the air.

People knew it meant race, invite to a trial against each other. 

"Someone has to make you shut up."

"And you will be that someone, Jimin?"

There was something in his voice that made Jimin shiver, as he said out his name. 

Jimin opened the Hyundai's door for the guy as a yes.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS In the story: A well known kpop group which consisted of 4 members. Two rappers, Yoongi(Suga), and Hoseok(J-Hope), and two vocalists, Jungkook, and Jin.

They sat in their cars, while people moved away to give them space. The Hyundai was much louder than the Miata. Jimin's car was stock. Its engine was stock, with factory exhaust. Jimin only tuned the suspension and rebuilt the engine, but didn't use any aftermarket parts in it, except the transmission which had a better ratio than the factory ones and lighter flywheel. To the counterpart, the Hyundai was automatic. 

They decided on a short drag race.

...

At first, it seemed that the Hyundai will be faster, and will pull away. But on the short drag strip, Jimin managed to shift perfectly enough to pass the Hyundai.

He won. 

He proved himself. 

He drifted around the other guy and his car, what, technically, was his from now on.

The Nameless one drove beside Jimin when he finally stopped showing off, and looked into his eyes after lowering his windows.

"Follow me." he said.

While he removed his mask, he lifted back the electric windows, so Jimin still didn't see who was the guy behind the mask and good raps... Because Jimin had to admit that he was good. He had to admit that he was jealous too. The guy had a stronger stage presence than anyone else he ever saw. Well, except for his favorite rapper from Bangtan. 

Jimin waved goodbye to Namjoon, and turned after the onyx Hyundai. 

_I won with my driving skills. Not by modifications. I'm the better one_ \- Jimin reminded himself.

__The guy drove up to the edge of the city. It was a twenty minute long ride. They overtaken each other again and again. Not for racing, just for fun._ _

__They arrived at a dead end street. There was a very long asphalted place without houses. Then Jimin noticed the tall, multi floored house with a garage under it._ _

__They arrived at the garage, which had four slots, and in one, there was it. That car Jimin hated that much, what defeated him many times. A dark purple Hyundai Tiburon, from the older generation. Without any external modification. He parked his car next to it, and then the newer Hyundai arrived too and the garage door shut down behind them._ _

__After getting sure no one was around, the Hyundai guy opened his right door and got out of the expensive race car._ _

__

__And, here comes the heart attack._ _

__

__The owner of the garage and everything else was no other man, than fucking Yoongi, of fucking BTS._ _

__Jimin was in shock, but Yoongi didn't really give him any time to do so._ _

__"Is it really stock? Because if not, and people and you were lying about your engine, I won't give you my car, cheater." Yoongi opened the Miata's engine bay while Jimin still stood there in silence._ _

__After realizing he has to say or do something, Jimin didn't even dare to look up, not to look into Suga's eyes. Suga was his stage name, but Jimin knew he goes by Yoongi in real life, they never did hide their real names. Jimin loved to dance to their music, but now, remembering he didn't notice that the rapper on the stage at the car meets is Suga... he even blushed .. the situation was so idiot. All small arguments came back to his mind with all the lost races and the childish hating he felt about the car... and its owner, too._ _

__Yoongi looked at him to check on the surprised speechless little guy._ _

__"Sorry"._ _

__This was everything Jimin managed to say._ _

__"It's really stock, you won." - said Yoongi to calm Jimin down. - "Maybe you should check up on my car or do something with it. And before you scold me because it is automatic, let me tell you, that this was just a sponsor thing, not my choice. Bighit has stuff going on with a workshop, which is rivaling with that one where you work."_ _

__Jimin got hurt somehow that Yoongi wanted to blame it on the car._ _

__"Of course you blame the car... You never would accept that I'm better. You, the Suga would never do that."_ _

__Yoongi laughed with his basic 'I don't care' look._ _

__"Whatever. Call Namjoon or Tae to drive it away." - Yoongi pointed a finger at Jimin's chest. - "I'm not your delivery man."_ _

__Jimin was astonished that Yoongi even remembered Taehyung's name. _Probably he isn't that evil after all. And.... admittedly dances very well in BTS. Also, raps. And, sings. And even, drives. And even, looks good_ Jimin thought. _Inappropriately good._ When he got out of his dreamy world... _ _

__

__"I don't race to take away cars from people. Sorry for today." - Jimin handed back the papers to the car's original owner, who seemed not to care about this that much. Yoongi put it on the roof of the onyx thing. He stepped closer to Jimin, who couldn't stop staring at him. Yoongi noticed, and somehow enjoyed it._ _

__

__"I owe you a sorry."_ _

__

__"Why?"_ _

__

__"Because I shocked you. With the mask thing. I cannot go out casually that much in public because fans, you know."_ _

__

__Yoongi thought it's not fair to race against someone you don't know by face at least._ _

__


	3. You're so beautiful

"No, I'm sorry, I said fucking bad things about your car, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by my idiot prejudic-"

Yoongi didn't let Jimin finish his apology and pulled him into a kiss. Jimin was frightened at first, and slowly pulled himself away, but not really to escape - he thought Yoongi looked good and they had many things in common - but to breath, and it was just his questioning annoying little self who always came when there was something important happening around. He stared at Yoongi, who just licked his lips to make them wet. It was just too much to take. He thought he would get crazy.

"Sorry, it was a wrong idea. Forgive me, I just wanted you to shut up." - looking at Jimin's lips instead of his eyes, Yoongi really wanted to continue what they started.

Now Jimin was the one who kissed Yoongi, to make his worries go away, and not to be misunderstood again.

They leaned close to each other, their foreheads were touching.

"I... -I didn't know it was you, Suga."

"Please call me Yoongi, I don't like to use my stage name with people I'm close with."

Yoongi took Jimin's hand, and they sat down on the couch that was at the edge of the empty car slot. It was covered with oily pieces of textile and some smaller parts of the older Hyundai's ignition. Probably that was the cause of Yoongi using the sponsor car today.

"I always saw you looking at me at the car shows, when I was up on the stage. I know you only hate me because of my behavior. I was distant, and hateful to the people. Even while I wasn't Suga, just the Nameless one, I rarely talked to anyone. And" - he poked Jimin on the shoulder - "I drive better than you."

"Hey, you know that isn't true, Yoongi" - Jimin pushed Yoongi away, noticing he already started to feel close to him, what was more scary than sitting with a random guy in a fuel smelled garage who - as you would guess - wasn't really willing to stay that random from now on.

Yoongi just couldn't stop staring at Jimin. He wanted to ask many random questions... about his car, about his voice, and mostly, their relationship with Namjoon, because he doesn't want to interrupt them, they seemed so close… This dumb little man thought they are together.

He was lost in thought while looking at the other's hair, which now was blonde, like his own.

It was cold outside, as always in autumn's fall, and Jimin noticeably had a small cold. His nose was a bit red, and not because of embarrassment.

Yoongi didn't want to let him go, and not because he would have wanted to do something 'inappropriate". It was two in the morning now and there was no way that he would let him drive away with his roofless car, while the boy only had a thin hoodie on.

He saw Jimin is sleepy and the boy yawned multiple times already to confirm it, while his mouth was visibly dry. They didn't share a drink yet.

"Hey, sleepyhead, do you want to drink something?"

Yoongi finally started to talk but while he was mesmerized by the beautiful boy, he slept off, and slowly bent towards him.

Min Yoongi realized that it was his best decision to argue over cars - they just gave him the cutest boy in the world.

He slowly put a hand behind Jimin's back, another behind his knees and took him onto his chest. He managed to open the inner door of the garage to the stairs, what led to the house above.

After arriving at one of his rooms, he decided to put Jimin into his bed. He didn't really have anything else that was capable of being slept on - he silently laid down the blonde on it, who immediately rolled into the middle of the furniture. Yoongi let out a sigh, then took off Jimin's heavy boots. The boy looked good with almost anything on him, and seemed to have a better fashion sense than Yoongi, what he would never intend to tell him.

Catching himself staring at Jimin again, he realized there were many minutes spent by.

Without regrets, of course.

He took off his own shoes too, and after a quick shower, laid down on the bed beside the smaller boy. Jimin, who was half awake, turned to face Yoongi. They were not really far away from each other. Not at all. Yoongi never saw the young boy from this close, and he was daring enough to caress a small amount of blonde out of Jimin's face.

"You are so beautiful." - whispered Yoongi. He was mesmerized.

A cute and half sleeping Jimin opened his eyes to directly look at Suga's. The well known BTS Suga's, who was now Yoongi for him. In whose bed he is sleeping now, after winning a race against him, and winning his car. That last probably doesn't count, because he never would take that away.

"You are more beautiful." - fought Jimin, and slid closer to him. He looked into his eyes questioningly, and then looked at his lips.

"Don't dare to ask if you can do it or not... Just kiss me already!"

Seeing Jimin startled, Yoongi pulled him into a deep and long kiss again and then told the blonde they should move under the blanket, and blamed the slow heating for the cold air in the room. The boy was under the cover, and then suddenly under Suga a second later. They both were too tired to do anything, and agreed on sleeping instead of devouring each other.

Yoongi caressed Jimin's hair while the boy lied on his chest, legs tangled together. He noticed the blonde let out a thoughtful sigh.

"What is the matter, Jiminie?"

Jimin pulled himself on Yoongi to occupy more of his chest, enjoying the scent of his lavender shower gel.

"Promise me this won't end next morning, Min Yoongi."

"Nothing will end it if you do not want to".

He placed a kiss in Jimin's hair, and embraced him completely. Both slept off very soon.


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT! happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains the kind of bad humour with song titles that all of us already played off with certain friends.

Until the early afternoon, nothing interrupted their sleep.

They ended up at the bed's most distant corners, and slept a very good amount of 14 hours. Jimin's phone was what made them awake, by vibrating in his jeans under the bed. He even forgot when he took them off, and got embarrassed by remembering the night. He quickly answered the phone, and tried to not want to kill Namjoon in mind for 72 messages.

72\. Wasn't that much a bit, pls? Although, Namjoon is the type who sends his messages word by word.

And.

Hitting.

Enter.

Every.

Time.

"Mornin, Joonie. " - but suddenly, when Jimin tried to talk, Namjoon interrupted him asap.

"Where are you? Are you in one piece? Tae sent you a message too. I know you have a day off, but this isn't like you. It's after four in the afternoon, and you didn't show up anywhere online or at the shop? ... At least you should have sent a message that you won't come home."

"Did you finish? Oh lord, Thank You for worrying. I just slept with...Ehrm, I mean, I slept at the Hyundai guy's place, it was too dark to go home to our flat."

Yoongi frightened hearing that.

Did Jimin almost cheat on Namjoon with him? Why did they live together?

Did they? Were they together?

Did he just call him Hyundai guy?

He was confused a bit, but was sure that he didn't have any right to interrupt the conversation.

"Just don't say that your car doesn't have the fucking headlights working again." - ...he let out a sigh... - "Anyway, I'm glad you are okay. Come down to the shop when you are ready. I finally convinced Tae to come over later."

"Ok, I'll drop by."

"He can come around too, to see some real rap going on." - Namjoon hung up the phone.

_He surely wouldn't say that out loud, if he would know who he is talking about_ thought Jimin.

Jimin knew Yoongi was wide awake behind him, and wanted to say something, but got interrupted and pulled into a hug.

"Hyundai guy, huh?" - Yoongi kissed his neck.

"I didn't mean it like that.."

"Whatever. Good morning, sweetheart. Did you get enough sleep?"

"I never sleep this much, so yeah, kind of. But, how can you be so kind to me this fast?" - asked Jimin. - "I never imagined you like this."

"Well, you're right." - Yoongi pushed him away - "I shouldn't, because you almost cheated on Namjoon with me."

He got dressed in his favorite distressed jeans, showing off his knees.

Jimin almost choked on air, laughing.

"Cheated? We live together because he is my best friend. We work together, but nowadays I don't even go home from the workshop." - Jimin sighed. - "So beside the rare mutual shifts, we don't really meet, just at events like yesterday. I'm not together with Namjoon, just to let you know."

"Ah, I see. That's why he wondered where you are on your off day instead of sleeping then. Sorry, I don't have any ownership on you or something like that, I just don't wanna get in between-"

Jimin couldn't stand idiot explanations, so he kissed the hoodie hidden Yoongi to take away his confusion, again.

"I dont have anyone, ssssh."

"Good. _Pls Yoongi shut up!_ I mean ok. Understood. Want coffee? I want coffee."

If he wouldn't be the mother of swag, he surely would be blushed as fuck.

They walked towards the kitchen, not willing to give up on the closeness of each other.

"God, how can you be so perfect on stage, but screwing up a fucking single sentence against me?" - Jimin laughed somewhat evilly - "I know the key to ruin you."

"Shut up, bitch. You are special, that's why."

Jimin did a 360 with his eyes.

"Again the 'you are special' line…"

"Nah, listen. No one stood up against me yet.... And then, then you just dare to... - he pointed at him - Then you just walked towards my sponsor car and ruined me with a stock miata."

Both of them burst out laughing. Yoongi's trying to be serious failed in so many ways.

He gave a big mug of milk coffee to Jimin.

"If I say you are special, you are. Believe me, Jiminie."

_Be mine._

After they both finished with their hair and all, they just stood beside each other, staring into the mirror.

"What we should say to them?"

Yoongi asked Jimin and got closer to him, hugging and keeping the eye contact in the mirror.

"Wait, so we became we? There is such a thing as we?"

Jimin, while trying to hide the excitement in his voice, turned his head halfway into Yoongi's neck, to get a sniff of his freshly put perfume. It was intoxicating.

It was so weird to hear BTS Suga... the leader of Bangtan talking about themselves like this..

"We..." murmured Jimin silently, but not enough silently, so Yoongi clearly heard how surprised and daydreamin' he was.

Technically it was always 'we'... he smiled while thinking, then noticed Yoongi tightened his hug and put a kiss on his neck.

"Well... Literally, I don't know... You have this sort of _effect_ , you know..." - Jimin feelt Yoongi is getting hard - "so, I would gladly want to become 'we' with you."

He slowly drove one of his fingers down on Jimin's veins on the neck, caressed the silky skin and looked at him eagerly. The evil started kissing him from behind his cute ear down until his collarbone.

He made Jimin walk two steps forward to close the remaining distance within the sink. Slowly moving his hand from his chest into Jimin's pants, they realized that the effect is mutual.

"Su... Shuu gah... We are …"

"Say that again..."

"We are getting late..."

"Say my name, like that." - He bit Jimin's neck with teeth, almost like he would want to leave a mark of ownership on him.

"Shugahhh..."

His grip tightened around Jimin's member.

"I can't take this...please.."

"You still wanna leave...that fast?"

Since knowing that Jimin wants it - _hopefully he wants me too, not just that_ \- Yoongi turned Jimin to face him and without hesitation, kissed him in a stronger and fierce way not like before, which made the boy melt into his touch.

"I thought that I told you I don't want to leave…" - he made eye contact again - "I don't want us to end this, right?"

Jimin gently touched the cheeks of Yoongi.

"Then come with me. You are so cute when you try to be serious." - the older whispered while kept kissing.

_I don't want anything else right now, just you. I don't want anyone else, just you. Just take me, I'm yours._

Yoongi held his hand and walked him back to the bed.

"Ah, I have to undress because of you, you are so troublesome." - murmured Jimin again.

Yoongi lifted an eyebrow and pushed Jimin down.

"Shut up."

"What if not?"

Yoongi captured both of Jimin's hands above his head, pinning him to the bed, like a trophy.

"I'll _make_ you."

"I want you to."

This was enough for him to tear off Jimin's shirt, what technically was his after all. While exploring Jimin's abs and chest with his tongue, he enjoyed hearing the cute blonde boy's soft and sweet moanings.

Jimin touched his neck, caressed his shoulders, his whole back, what felt more softer than any existing silk made before on this earth. Yoongi reached his lower part, and gave him soft kisses. They got rid of their jeans and underwear, then Yoongi kissed him again. Both completely naked and hard, millimeters close to each other, battling in centimetres deep kisses.

Yoongi pulled himself away when Jimin moaned desperately.

He tried to pull him back wanting more.

"Don't be scared, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. I don't think there is a person on this earth who would leave you now, or ever."

He looked directly into those amazing eyes while stroking Jimin's hair out of the way, away from those shiny, and thirsty, sparkling diamonds...

He descended again, and licked Jimin.

The boy shivered at his whole body, and it was just the beginning. Yoongi spent minutes with this. Licked his member's side, thoroughly, didn't miss a single vein.

He tortured the blonde until he started to sweat from excitement, and he just couldn't take it longer. He took Yoongi, pulled him by his hair and made his way into the older's mouth forcefully. Gasping loudly, feeling everything at the same time, scratching Yoongi's back - this was all he wanted now, and Yoongi was soo fucking good that they both felt this won't last that long. Jimin lifted himself to occupy more of Yoongi's mouth. It felt like a dream. He even looked down, enjoying the view... being so loud, he made Yoongi wanting to pleasure him more, faster and stronger, swallowing him all the way, while he thrusted harder, then went into his mouth, not willing to let him go away until he didn't see some remainders leaking from Yoongi's mouth.

Yoongi was surprised as Jimin pulled him back to be able to face the older. The younger licked his own material from the other's mouth, still moaning and swiftly going inside to taste more of this perfect mixture of saliva and his own product. Finally letting Yoongi breath, he asked him.

"So, what do you mean by making me shut up?"

Yoongi was still surprised, breathing heavily.

"How the hell can you be so fierce and sexy, while being beautiful and cute? This was unexpected."

"And what about you, huh? Young blonde rapper who is into cars, who I am into, in who I was in, tho?"

"Stop teasing, You are in danger tonight."

"And I thought I was the one who surprised you."

"Well, players gonna play."

"Stop it with your song references, idiot." - Jimin kissed him because he couldn't stand this much cuteness boxed into a fucking hot creature above him.

"I know you love them." - Yoongi teased him back - "like I love your voice."

"Then come, you can hear it more loud soon." - he turned to his lap, showing off his perfect back to Yoongi.

"I don't want to hurt you." - said the older, as he slowly approached to kiss him.

"I want you to be inside of me."

He saw that there is no point in arguing now. He saw the lust in his eyes. Jimin kept staring into his eyes deeper and deeper every second. No one looked at him like this yet. He never felt this desired yet. He couldn't resist more, and descended down to Jimin's waist. A quarter hour and another piece of textile got spent as the younger was now prepared and had his second orgasm in a row. To make the thing less painful, Yoongi set him to position to avoid hurting more than the unavoidable. It was slow and steady, but both of them became more needy with every single move. They made each other scream and go crazy, mentally and loudly. By widening the distance between his knees, Jimin gave Yoongi more space if that was even possible. It surely came out in a good way, because the older's moans became longer and louder.

"You drive me crazy, Jiminie."

Suddenly Jimin felt the warm liquid of Yoongi exploding into him, with his most forceful thrust. Their softest moans came with it.

Jimin noticed that their sweat is burning the deep scratches on his hips, but he couldn't be more happy now. He felt like he belongs to someone, who was none other than the perfect and fucking hot Min Yoongi.

They went to the shower together, sharing many kisses and smiles.

...

Happiness and freedom.

Years of racing against each other on the stage and on asphalt, while finally realizing that they just needed each other.

While toweling away the small drops of water, they noticed that there are some loud noises near the house. They got towels around their waists, and went to the room to check what was going on.

"Did you step on the remote?"

"No, I put it on the shelf besides the cds."

Yoongi and Jimin arrived at the same time to see the grey roadster from their window.

"Taehyung" said Jimin, while Yoongi said "Namjoon". All four of them were hella surprised.

Joonie and Tae talked about why Jimin and Yoongi were looking at them from the bedroom's window, while they were completely wet and only a towel was covering them. Yoongi and Jimin also were curious about how the guys got there.

And when?

Checkin up on the time, it had made some sense now.

"Beautiful, we spent more than two hours in the bed." - Yoongi laughed and turned to kiss Jimin.

"Get dressed, you can use anything you want. Our friends are waiting. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon knew where Yoongi lives because their shared passion about cars.


	5. Run Run Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness incoming.

After walking down the stairs, finding the other remote, Jimin gave it to Yoongi to open the garage.

"Go by the Miata, or by Hyundai?"

He asked Yoongi, pointing at car keys.

"Whichever you want to drive, my dear."

"Dear"? - Taehyung asked while they bent down to come in faster to the garage. 

He hugged his beloved friend, then gave Yoongi a five, sideways.

"I thought it was you. The nameless one. I only liked one rapper ever, so It had to be you."

"Long time no see, Tae." - said a smiling Yoongi.

"Hey?" - Namjoon approached Yoongi too, fists met.

"How did you get to "dear" from the "I will destroy your car you motherfuckin shit"? - He asked Jimin now, while hugging him closely.

_ Why I am jealous again.. - thought Yoongi. _

Tae looked at Namjoon's face.

"They still did that?"

"Yes we did, but... uhm, we made it up." - Yoongi faced Jimin and pulled him closer.

"So getting together?"

"Shhh, Namjoon don't ruin their love."

"Is it real love?"

While Tae and Namjoon argued on their fresh thing, the two blondes sat in the Miata and fired it up.

"Can we decide, or you already did instead us?" - Jimin tried to be loud enough to be audible above the echoes of the engine, then decided to rev his car up to piss off everyone and parked out.

"Close them in." - He whispered into Yoongi's ears, who immediately pressed the key but they were faster and kicked the miata.

All of them burst into laughter.

"Let's go to get my recording finished. Tae will be able to have fun around us too, maybe giving in some vocals." 

Namjoon jumped in the Yata - this was how he called his miata - and opened the left door for Tae from the inside.

He floored it immediately, making Jimin rush after them to avoid his racer ego getting hurt by a newer and more powerful car, with which Namjoon surely would beat the red pop up headlights miata, if he wanted to.

The two roadsters were side by side on the road. 

All of the boys were smiling, happy that they have a day off until tomorrow afternoon.

No one made them run, not today.

The two cars arrived at Namjoon's studio, which was basically under his flat. Same way Yoongi had the garage under his.

"Nice stuff you have here, Joon."

"Thanks Yoongs, well, it was hard to get this equipment because we don't earn that much with the car repairs..."

"Yeah, Namjoon is right. It's pretty hard to balance how much we spend on our hobbies."

Yoongi looked all around in the carefully chosen stuff, what Namjoon had. As he guessed, Jimin and sometimes Tae used them too to produce music. He and BTS's other members had much better things to play with, but everyone has to start somewhere, huh?

"Tae, _**what have you done**_? " - asked Jimin, when he saw Taehyung mistakenly pouring his drink on the only mixing device in the place. 

It's good they had the room completely silenced, otherwise even the next street would have heard Jimin's yelling.

"Jimin, don't be so harsh, he didn't do it with a purpose". - Yoongi tried to save Tae somehow from the awkward-ish situation. 

"But dear fucking Min Yoongi, how the hell to finish now? Even the amplifier, ahh no please Tae why...."

Namjoon whined.

He did a double facepalm.

"Well, maybe your fucking Min Yoongi can help you out."

Jimin looked at Yoongi, who basically almost sat on Tae's shoulders.

(Poor Taehyung sat on the floor beside him, eyes hopeless.)

"What do you mean, Yoongi?"

Namjoon stood up from his chair, with a more serious look in his eyes now.

"I mean, that BTS's studio is a half hour drive from here. Maybe we could take your files there and give it a go."

He smiled thoughtfully, pointing at Namjoon's Macbook, while Jimin still clinging to his side.

"What about bighit, they will kill you." - Tae said in a warning voice. 

Yoongi helped him stand up, then removed the dust from his back. Sometimes Namjoon should clean this place, he will have to tell him once.

He accidentally slapped Tae on the ass, what made Jimin pout.

"Hey' whatcha' doin'" - Jimin said in a cute, false-pissed-off voice.

"Don't worry Jimin, I won't take your man."

"So I'm _his m_ man?" - asked Yoongi, earning a small elbow hitting him in the side.

"Calm down Jimin, I'm just kidding. I know it's fresh, but I like you. Don't worry, I won't run away."

Jimin kissed him on the cheek.

Tae and Namjoon screamed _Wooooooooo_ in unison.

"I'm glad we dealt with this too, now, can we go? Half an hour is still half an hour, and I plan to sleep before the next noon."

"Noon? But it's still just 8pm, Yoongi."

"You are so cute when you are surprised." - Yoongi placed a small kiss on his lips.

"If we are willing to finalize the samples, we need some hours to do that, dear." - Joon finished Yoongi's way of thoughts.

"I got it."

"Can we get some food before we arrive? I'm starving to death." - Taehyung finally spoke up (They were already bored out of his stomach sounds :)

"Okay, but I really need some sleep later, because I have to wake up and go to work." - Yoongi, of course, meant work in bighit. They might have a practice in the afternoon, and knowing himself, he had to be awake hours before that to avoid himself being a swag serial killer. 

After stopping at a drive-in burger house, they ate their food sitting on the asphalt besides Jimin's car. He put his head against the car once finished his sandwich, letting out a small moan. It was silent enough that the still-eating Tae-Namjoon pair didn't hear anything, but Yoongi clearly heard it. 

"Do that again, and there won't be work tomorrow, for none of us, beautiful."

Whispering to Jimin's neck, he made the blonde blush. Now that was of course noticed by others, too.

"You pervert, not on the street, please. Let Jimin be alive." - laughed Namjoon. 

"At least he won't die as a virgin". - said Tae

Aaaand, here we go. Silence fell on the group, meanwhile Jimin was hiding into Yoongi's neck, who almost choked on his food.

He almost lost the line.  _ Jimin was a virgin? - how was that possible? _

_ If someone is this beautiful how come that no one desires him yet?  _

_ Also... _

_ I hurt the boy so much and even now his friends will know it, whatever we or I would reply to this now. I am doomed. _

_ He definitely will leave and won't come back ever after. _

_ To me, surely not.. _

After Tae got a hard elbow from Namjoon to his shoulder, Jimin was dare to look at Yoongi who was in shock. He wanted to say something to Jimin,  _ his _ Jimin, who probably now wasn't his Jimin anymore. Was he even?

_ Was he ever mine? _

Jimin, basically was in a shook. He gave the empty cup of coke to Yoongi, and without a second of doubt, just ran away. Covering his face, he just ran. He ran through more than two blocks, until he finally stopped. He just needed to catch up on air. Wanted to run again, but tears fell from his eyes. Thinking that he could lose Yoongi because he thinks he is just an inexperienced underground racer with a big mouth, he burst into tears and broke down on the sidewalk. He didn't him to find out that he is vulnerable and a beginner.

Yoongi looked at Tae, who still didn't get why he got an elbow. 

"You idiot." - said Namjoon. 

"What?"

This was enough for Yoongi to realise Tae told the truth.

_ How did I not notice?!?  _

Yoongi looked at the red car, but Jimin surely didn't let the keys in. Namjoon wanted to give him the keys to his roadster, but Yoongi already was halfway after Jimin.

He almost lost the way after him, but strictly following his instincts, and as he thought, saying - technically it was screaming, tbh - out Jimin's name helped him find the blonde. Yoongi kept shouting his lover's name until he got his response. A minute later a silently answering Jimin was found crying on the floor beside a trash can.

"Found you!'' - said the heavily panting guy, then Jimin realized it was Yoongi.

"Go away, please!"

"Why, sunshine? Did I hurt you?" - Yoongi sat on his knees beside the poor guy. - "Please, If I did, tell me, so I can slap myself. Or slap me." - pointed at his cheeks - "Here."

Jimin chuckled.

"So, what's wrong, sunshine?"

"I don't know. You will hate me because I'm nothing compared to you. And now this situation too... It was so embarrassing. It still is. And you came after me. I don't worth your running."

"What the hell, of course I came after you. It was the most important run in my life." - He saw Jimin's eyes start smiling, so he dared to continue. - "Please, let me be your first love. I know it should have been more slow, but it came out this way. I'm sorry. Now come on, you will worsen your cold."

"For what, Shu" - still sobbing poor Jimin couldn't finish his sentence.

Yoongi softly held his cheeks, and lifted his chin up, hoping for eye contact.

"For falling in love with you this fast."

"But, I thought you will hate me now."

"I thought YOU will be the one who will hate me now. I took something away from you what I probably wasn't supposed to do. I have no rights to do this because I am known or something like that."

"I couldn't hate you, hyung."

"First time saying out honorifics, you must be really confused and uncomfortable now. But it's okay, I would wait for you as long as you need me to." 

The small boy smiled and calmed down a bit.

Yoongi helped (hopefully  _ his _ ) Jimin to stand up, and held his hands.

"After all I did to you, can you love me back one day?"

"I love you, hyung.... "

They laughed a bit at the sudden hyung mania, while Yoongi hugged him tightly. Pretending to remove some hair covering Jimin's face, he caressed his cheeks, those that are suddenly turned full red again. Yoongi kissed him slowly, more softer than anything. It was a bit different from their fast kisses, this was more passionate. It had powerful emotions and feelings which were finally showing themselves after all this time. As Jimin found out who was the nameless one, he found love too. 

Yoongi still felt his Jimin's tears falling on his neck... 

"Let's go back."

Jimin said a silent OK, but the guys were already there in the corner with the grey miata, leaving Jimin's red one behind at the parking lot. 

"Did they see?" - asked Jimin in a whisper.

"If not, I can show it to them anytime how much I love you."

  
  



	6. Boyz With Fun

After the guys arrived, they parked the cars in bighit's underground parking lot. Yoongi opened the elevator with his ID card, and let Jimin, Namjoon and Taehyung inside. They went up to the 9th floor.

While exiting the elevator, Namjoon tapped the big blue letters on the wall.

Bighit Entertainment.

"How I wished to be able to come here one day. Just one day."

"Now we are here, Joonie".

Jimin patted his friend's shoulder, then left his hand on him. Walking like that, they followed the jumping shadows of Tae, who was right behind Yoongi.

After entering the studio, Tae became speechless. So many quality stuff all around. But what else would be?

It's BTS.

...

Yoongi made some space for Namjoon to sit down before one of the mixers, and helped him with placing his laptop. They were sitting besides each other, Jimin and Tae just stood behind them.

"Take a seat, you two." - Yoongi pointed at the big rolling chairs around. Most of the time at the studio, it seemed like only Yoongi talked, because everyone just simply followed his instructions and accepted his help about everything. The guys agreed that they will try to work together on the song, as having fun, not as serious work. Even if there might be mistakes, they decided that they will enjoy their time together.

Namjoon opened his project files, clicked on the song samples he made, and they carefully listened to it. He showed the handwritten lyrics to Yoongi. Jimin explained what he meant with the bunch of arrows at the chorus parts, what they wrote together one day at the workshop.

"This could be a very good base pop song influenced with some hip hop material. You should sing the vocal parts?" - Yoongi pointed at Jimin.

Jimin looked at Yoongi. He stood up only just to sit on his lap.

Tae felt a bit like a fourth wheel? If things like that even exist.

"We will figure it out somehow about the rap parts.. some catchy, and then our two vocalists - he looked on visibly jealous Tae - could sing together or change line by line. What do you think, Namjoon?"

"Let's see how their voice can harmonize along, together." - agreed Namjoon.

Yoongi's suggestions seemed to make peace again, although there wasn't any war between anyone.

"It was a good idea, Shu.. I mean, Yoongi." - Jimin was happy with it too.

He was not daring to say it out loud. They all burst out laughing. 

Soon, Tae went to the recording room, then when he was about to start, he winked at the rappers. They wouldn't be able to hear anything through glass, so all of them had the earphones on for now.

Listening to Tae singing background vocals was not a bad thing, absolutely not.

The boy enjoyed playing with his voice, at least how the others enjoyed listening to it.

...

It was ten o'clock in the evening now, and Jimin wouldn't expect production would take this long. He enjoyed everything they did together so far, except the "who will rap these" battles of Namjoon and Yoongi. Although, it was still cute.

After they finished cropping and editing Taehyung's parts and decided which way to go, Jimin was the next one who had to record his parts.

He started to sing, and Yoongi remained speechless. He always stared at the boy when he jumped around and felt himself on the stage at the car events. But, he would never have thought that the boy has this much confidence in his voice. It was amazing. Every note was on point at the damn first try, and he kept asking him to re-record lines only to hear his perfect voice. Again and again. Of course, Jimin noticed that.

_Sad that you aren't a part of BTS._ \- thought Yoongi.

Yoongi imagined Jimin singing along with Jin. Imagined him dancing seductively before himself in Blood, Sweat & Tears. Although he didn't see his dancing skills yet, he felt that someone who has a living voice like this, knowing his body and surely can move it.

He wanted to see him on a big stage.

He has to see him dance.

...

All of them were yawning, so decided to have some energy drinks from bighit's fridge. While they were on their way back to the recording room, Jimin had to ask why the fridge was full of milk. To be specific, banana milk.

Surprisingly, Taehyung answered before Yoongi could open his mouth.

"Jungkook lives on that thing."

"What"? - asked back Jimin.

"That's his favorite. Even while dancing. I don't know, he is just ... Jungkook. I got used to it. He even wrote some milk rap, but I made him promise that he can't record it here." - Yoong turned to Namjoon. - "If you are ready, we can record the rap parts too, Namjoon." - stated Yoongi.

-No reply-.

"Namjoon?" - but it was no use. Namjoon slept off on the couch next to the wall.

"Let's continue the next day, I guess." - chuckled Yoongi.

"You want to go away?" - Jimin asked while looking at the sleeping Namjoon. Tae sat in his chair, half asleep too. - "We can sleep here, aren't we? Basically it's yours."

"Well, I'm their leader, so kinda, we can say that too."

They cuddled with each other on the other couch but slept off faster than they realized.


	7. Trespass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car event was the first, and studio was at the second day.

###  _Day Three_

Jungkook awakened at 7 in the morning. After a quick shower, he got himself together. He didn't live far from Hoseok and Jin, who shared an apartment, due to close friendship.

_It would be better if we all would live together somewhere._ \- The young guy really wanted to live with his band members. 

He kept saying that it's because recording and all of the other stuff would be much easier this way, but in reality he just simply loved to stay close with them. Even with Yoongi too - when the guy wasn't in the mood to piss him off because of his taste of cars.

He has a 1999 Jaguar XJR, and not willing to switch it to any new thing, blaming family reasons or something else every now and then. He enjoyed driving the car much and took his time to drive carefully and calmly to arrive at Jin's and Hobi's place.

Jungkook entered the flat with his own key. Jin and Hoseok were wide awake for now, too. Our dear J-Hope jumped all around the bed, while Jin tried to protect his coffee in his hands. They weren't surprised that JK just opened the doors and sat down on the bed, no one had any secrets between each other - it was kinda natural. But, just to note, they didn't have a key to Yoongi's place. He never liked people putting his things away and emptying his fridge. 

JK smiled while remembering this, then they had breakfast together before departing to bighit. They had some work to do, because Mic Drop's Japanese version still wasn't complete, and Jin wanted to re record his part in Crystal Snow, so they can release the songs on their next Japanese single along with DNA.

After they arrived at Bighit Entertainment, JK locked the Jaguar's doors after the guys stepped out of the car. He looked around and saw two unknown cars in their area in the underground garage. One parked at Yoongi's place.

"Yoongi can appear with any kind of car, I'm not surprised.... but what's with the other?" - asked Jin.

"Maybe he brought someone along, so what".... - said Hobi.

"I'm sure he is up again and recording like always. " - replied Jungkook.

Getting closer to the elevator, Kookie realized that something was wrong with Hoseok. He was silent during the drive. Also, he used to have more interest in Yoongi's things, they were like brothers. He is never silent. Never ever. He wasn't smiley shit at all in the morning. Even when was jumping at the bed, it was like he did it because he used to. 

_Something is wrong..._

###  _Timejump, back to car event day, 14:00_

###  _location: Jin-Hoseok apartment_

_Thank God, I finally sell my car._ \- thought Hoseok, when he got a text message that someone is interested in the vehicle. 

Hoseok listed his car for sale a week ago, under-priced. He told Jin and Jungkook he doesn't need a car if they go everywhere by Kookie's Jaguar. Jin didn't have a car either.

They believed him, but the truth was different. He was in need of money. Very much, to be honest. A lot of money. He needed to help his mother and her hospital charges. The woman was sick for two months. It was serious, but he didn't tell any of the members, more likely, his friends about this. It just wasn't the business of BTS, he thought. He never intended to tell them, and never intended to cause any unnecessary worrying.

His mother had already lost one of her kidneys, and the hospital called him that probably the other will fail sooner than they thought. Even if there would be a donor, the operation costs more money that his family could afford. 

He had to get money very soon, and their house already had a big loan on itself due to his father's alcohol problems. Selling the car today is just the first step. 

Thankfully, a buyer sent him a text that he was willing to pay a fair price for the car.

...

"Where are you going, Hobi?" - Kookie asked with curiosity in his eyes, looking at Hoseok who just got his shoes on, and walked towards the door.

"I finally sell my car today."

"Oh, good luck. I thought you liked the Porsche."

"Well, I rarely use it, so I wondered why to keep it. Surely someone will love it."

"Good luck!" - Jin said too, although Hoseok couldn't hear.

He left the flat. Yoongi didn't even have the chance to speak up. He currently was leaning at the doorstep while eating cold pizza from the fridge. He came last night to have a pizza party with the guys.

"Don't you think he is weird nowadays?" - Jin asked Kookie and Yoongi.

"I wonder why he is like this... By the way, I have to go too, the car workshop called me to take their newest car for a show off at the speedsociety event today."

Yoongi went to dress up and took one of JK's hoodies, then left to pick up the new Hyundai, from the car workshop which had that sponsorship stuff with bighit. Jin and Jungkook had the day off completely, so they went back to play videogames in the living room.

... 

Hoseok arrived at the location where the buyer told him they should meet. There were two weird guys there, standing beside a black Hyundai SUV. One of them was familiar to Hobi, and started to wave at him. 

He recognized the person, but ... that can't be true, because why would Starship entertainment's CEO want to buy a random Porsche?

Guys like him definitely would go to Porsche and would customize their own, configure it and order etc. etc..

Well, whatever. 

He just needs the money. It still won't be enough to pay the transplantation fees. And how things are now, he will have to get some lease or something to pay for it. 

"Hello, I'm Kim Shidae, CEO of Starship Entertainment, and this is Minhyuk from Monsta X."

"It's Hoseok from BTS. So you are the one who wants to buy my car?"

Minhyuk was somewhat surprised to see one of the most famous idols. He really wanted to be that famous like BTS. Hoseok was surprised too, that the buyers weren't just... buyers. You know.

Shidae spoke up next. "Yes, we want to have a special car for Minhyuk. " - Shidae walked back to their SUV from the Porsche.

A 2010 911 GT2 RS, to be specific. Due to rear-wheel drive, and weight reduction, the GT2 RS is lighter than an usual turbocharged Porsche, and is the most expensive and fastest model among the 911 lineup.

"How did mine come into your eye?"

"Shidae told me that we have to get a car with history, and that will make a good media."

"That still does not explain when he knew that this is a famous car."

"I saw one like this, and then I kept searching for an example. The CEO told me that you put it on sale with your business number."

Hoseok added 2+2, then realized they knew it was his car because of the number. No fans knew that he had a Porsche, because it had dark windows and he only used it outside business life.

"You have good stalkers."

"You don't know anything, kid." - Shidae said with a smirk on his face as he returned.

They discussed the details, and signed the trading documents. Some minutes later, Hoseok's phone vibrated with the incoming bank transfer message. Shidae told them to post a picture with the car, and tell the followers that it changed its owner. The two made a selfie together before the car, and Minhyuk posted the picture to his twitter profile.

After he sat inside the car, he opened the other door and asked Hoseok to sit inside, offering him a last ride in his ex-car.

Shidae sat in the SUV while waiting for them to arrive back.

... 

"I like your music." - said Hoseok to break the silence.

Minhyuk seemed to enjoy the car and it's fast reactions.

"I thought you didn't even know my music."

"Why wouldn't I, dear?" - Hobi looked at Minhyuk's still surprised face. - "Is it that bad that I like a rival company's group? You know what? Let's tell our CEOs we are in love and we're gonna get fired. I could use some break."

They laughed.

"They would freak out. You are cute, though."

"Thanks Minhyuk." 

He stopped the car at the red lights before turning back, and patted Hoseok's thigh.

"Thank you for selling your car to me."

Hoseok carefully touched Minhyuk's hand and put it back on the transmission. - "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to start anything, neither the time to do so. Please take me back to say my goodbyes to your CEO and I will call a cab."

"I'm sorry." 

Hoseok stepped out of the car and Shidae greeted him. He waved to Minhyuk, who drove away.

"I have some other things to discuss with you, so, if you have time."

"Technically I'm not interested in Starsh-" - started Hoseok, but Shidae cut him out.

He grabbed his arm violently. - "I can give you the money you need."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother."

Hoseok froze.

"Now go, get in. We have to talk."


	8. Attack on Bangtan

Hoseok looked after his now-not-so-his Porsche driving away.

He sat in the Hyundai SUV after Shidae opened the door for him.

_ It's not like that he would open doors for anyone everyday, _ Hobi thought. 

"How did you know about my mother?" - Hoseok sighed.

"We will talk about that in my office. I have an offer for you. Believe me, it will be beneficial, for both of us."

"That's what I am scared of.."

...

They arrived at Starship's top level, then entered the office. Minhyuk intended to get in after he saw Hoseok with Shidae.

"Don't dig your silver nose into the big guys' soup, kid." - Shidae yelled at the now silver haired Minhyuk, then shut the door close. Poor guy was frightened so backed off quickly.

_ He got here very fast, surely enjoying the car. _ \- Hobi smiled a bit. Probably he would smile more if his mother wouldn't be on death list and there wouldn't be any guy trying to mess with his life. 

"So, Why am I here?"

"To attend your first interview with me."

"The fuck I would do an interview with you?"

"Because you have to."

"You try to blackmail me with my mother. You probably know I don't want to tell the others and you will tell them if I don't do what you want."

"You are clever. But it was obvious. That's why none of you posted anything about her, neither the car."

Shidae put his hands on the desk, crossing them. Hobi remained silent.

_ He knows I want to and have to depend on my own money. _

"Listen. I can help you. I know your background. I can make your mother be first on that transplantation list before she dies. But first, you need to do something."

"I'm listening only if this won't involve BTS in any form. How did you know my mother is sick?"

"I have people everywhere. And don't worry, your friends won't get involved. Even if they would, you won't be there to witness it."

"What do you mean by this?" - Hobi asked back, half angry, half curious.

"I mean that you will leave BTS."

"The heck I would?"

Hobi stood up and walked towards the door.

"Because of your mother's life. When did you check up on her last time? Are you sure she is still there?"

Hoseok felt the tears coming from his eyes, then walked back to sit down before the true devil. 

Shidae laughed. 

"I already ordered to move her. She is in a well organised, paid hospital." 

Hoseok was shaking, but he started to speak.

"And, what is your benefit of me leaving my group? What's the point?" 

Shidae remained silent for a moment.

"BTS rely on friendship. With getting betrayed, they will fall. We will ruin them together. Also, you working with Monsta X will help us to get into the media, to get into the  _ spotlight _ again. Slowly, there will be more articles about you and my groups then about BTS. It's a win-win situation. "

"So you want me to betray them?"

"In you heart sunshine, I fucking don't care what you will do. But if you sign this contract, you will have to do what I tell you." - pointing at a paper, he pushed it before Hoseok while laughing. 

_ "Contract with Starship Entertainment" _

_ role: support member, solo artist. _

_ name: Jung Hoseok _

_...... the artist cannot attend or work in any other labels during his period at our agency.... he has to leave all other labels in three days after this contract gets signed... _

Hoseok's tears fall down.

He did it.

He signed the document. 

He had to, there was no other chance to save his mother. Probably even BTS could not spare that much money what was stated on this paper. The due date of transfer on it was a whole week. And this was just the money. Having nothing else to say, he just looked up.

"How will she advance in the transplantation queue?"

"Step by step, kid. If you do what I say, she will stay alive. Until then, know your place. You aren't that big fish in the industry. I can ruin you in days."

Hoseok literally cried now. Silently, but the tears kept falling from his eyes.

"Here, take it" - The devil gave him a cloth tissue. - "Don't mess up my office. Now, go. I'll text you with your next step. Your cab is waiting. "

  
  



	9. Lie

###  _Timejump: back to present day, aka day three_

###  _Location: Bighit Entertainment studio_

When Jin stepped into the studio, he almost frowned back. He thought Yoongi would be there, but not that he would see someone cute as this guy. 

No, he didn't mean Yoongi now. 

He couldn't be called cute because that would be equal with a declaration of war. 

There were three other guys in the studio. Yoongi hugged some blonde guy very very tightly, almost like his life would be on it. But there were those two guys on the second couch. Those weren't this close. 

Namjoon was bent on Taehyung's shoulder slightly, but it didn't seem that close like Yoongi was with that small guy. Jin still stared at Namjoon, when Jungkook came in with a banana milk in his hands, followed by Hoseok to see Yoongi and his no-one-know-who's around. 

"Woah, how beautiful is he..."

Jungkook looked over the small boy who was hugged by Yoongi, who opened his eyes slowly.

"He is mine... his friends are fr-"

Yoongi thought for a second. He wanted to say his friends are free, but then realized that this wouldn't be appropriate. No, not that about Jimin. It was  _ their _ friends now. They all were in a good mood and made half of a lit track and enjoyed their time together.

" _ Our  _ friends are free."

"About the other, we see it clearly" - Hoseok laughed - "But let that cutie pie breathe, maybe he will break if you sleep on him."

"I'm not that easy, Hoseok" - said Jimin, who turned for a kiss from his Yoongi. 

Jin still stared at poor Namjoon, without noticing Tae's eyes at him.

"Don't worry we're not together."

Everyone burst out in laughter, and that caused Namjoon to wake up too. He looked around the studio and checked on the clock. Indeed, it was morning.

"Hey, wassup, BTS?" - he smiled. 

"You already know us, but Yoongi, would you please introduce us to the others please?"

"Jin, you do not have to say please all the time." - laughed Yoongi. - "Who you kept staring at is Namjoon, who goes by Rap Monster. This cute fluff ball is Jimin, who hopefully is my love."

"Stop that!" - Jimin interrupted him with an elbow in his side and giggled, then Yoongi continued - "and That's Taehyung." - Yoongi finished their introduction.

Namjoon gave a high five to Hoseok and Jungkook, then shook hands with Jin, who was very curious and speechless again.

"Why are you staring at me continuously?" Joonie furrowed his eyebrows and giggled.

"Because you look good, Namjoon." - Tae said while he got up to greet the guys.

Jimin stood up too, leaving Yoongi to whine. 

"Why did you leave me sunshine"?

"I don't intend to leave you, I'm just polite."

"At least now we know that he goes by sunshine too." - Hoseok greeted Jimin while Tae just randomly jumped around and hugged Jungkook.

"Oh god, you are so thin." - said Tae. 

"Hello ~you are so thin~, I'm Jungkook."

"I know, Junkfood." - he murmured silently.

"Oh no, Taehyung please, do not say that." - Jimin asked while laughing.

Everything was so weird now. It was weird to be with BTS at their studio, while Yoongi held him, hands tightly around little Jimin's waist, and his friends casually chatting with their always-were favorite group of idols. 

It was so happy and casual.

"I'm happy to see you all together. All the people I ever loved - he took a glance at his Yoongi again - or looked up on."

They did their very first group hug, which led to Namjoon accidentally slapping Jungkook on the ass, then earning a death glare from Taehyung.

Jungkook decided to have his revenge, then started to tickle them, but ended up on the couch with Tae.

After everyone said their hellos, Yoongi sat on Jimin's lap in their chair, and rolled closer to open Namjoon's Mac. 

Namjoon walked closer and sat down beside them. Hoseok stood behind Yoongi's chair, holding his shoulders friendly as he always did. Not willing to tell anything about the bad things, he just enjoyed his friend's company until he could.

As soon as Jimin started to play the record, Jin rushed closer and asked Namjoon if he could sit down on him. Practically, it was his chair besides Yoongi, but no one seemed to care about these things now. Jungkook and Tae sat on the second couch. Still laughing, but remained silent after they heard how good the recording was.

Namjoon looked at Suga who obviously didn't sleep much at night, recording his parts and finalizing the stuff into one piece, putting their recording together. - "It's perfect, Yoongi."

Everyone noticed Yoongi and Namjoon on the recording but BTS's vocalists weren't there when this was made, so they asked in unison, that "Who sang"?

And Yoongi proudly replied it was his Jimin. Then the music arrived at Taehyung's part and Jungkook was in a shook.

"Wha.. Was that you?" - he asked the somewhat older guy.

"Is it that terrible?"

Kookie playfully slapped him, and kissed his cheek after.

"Idiot. Your voice is amazing."

Tae blushed, and thanked him. 

Jin laughed when he noticed that Namjoon is trying to avoid touching him. Of course he tried, but couldn't, and Jin gave up being distant immediately. He simply took his hands onto his own lap and laid closely onto him. He looked at Namjoon who was only half centimeters away now, or maybe even less. Now Namjoon was in a shook because this was none other than the beautiful Jin of BTS and he just couldn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin this.

"Aren't they cute..."

"Shhh they will hear." - whispered Yoongi near Jimin's ear, and then bit it.

"Shugaaaahh." - He rather said out his name like this than moaning one loudly because that could be awkward, after all.

"There are too many people around Jimin, behave yourself."

They had a great time together.

...

Hope's phone vibrated silently in his pockets. He looked on the screen and froze. 

The sender was Shidae.

_ Come over to Starship. Your mission just began.  _

And then, Hoseok stood there in silence.

Thinking about how happy he should be now, that his friends found someone to spend their time - maybe their life with. But he only managed to think that he would not be there to see them. He recovered a tear, but no one saw it as he stepped back a little. After hiding his head in his hoodie on, he stared at the others. They did good without him - mainly Yoongi did good with anyone who he got himself around, so he just smiled at how awesome their work was. And now, they even have Namjoon to be the lead rapper instead of him. Everything is ready for him to leave.

"I gotta go now, gays. *cough* I mean, guys. I have some stuff around to take care of."

He lied again, just like so many times nowadays. But this was the first real lie. Not just hiding things or a cover up.

A real lie.

And they believed. Because, why wouldn't they?


	10. Beyond the Scene: Assemble

Hoseok arrived at Starship entertainment, and immediately rushed into the office of the devil.

He was broken but seemed to be calmer as Shidae told him about his plans. The first step was some dance practice with Minhyuk. Since those two already had at least a bunch of articles going on, giving the fangirls more content was one of the man's main priorities. Whatever was necessary to keep his group on the pages, he was willing to do so. 

...

Hoseok met the other members of Monsta X, and now they introduced themselves personally too. All seemed to be very kind. They behaved like Hobi would have been there for ages. Hobi, on the inside, was broken. He is trying to have fun with people he didn't know personally. But, he will have to, if he wants to keep his mother alive, and that only is possible if he continues playing along Shidae's evil game. At least he tries to have fun to make it a little bit better than the worst. It wasn't the boys fault that this happened so they didn't deserve to be hated for no reason. 

After practicing the choreo of Monsta X's hit song 'SPOTLIGHT' with all of the group, Minhyuk decided to record a dance practice only with Hoseok. Shidae considered it as a good idea too. They can post it on youtube for the signs of their contract's reality. He planned to announce Hoseok's 'joining' to the label today.

Awesome timing.

Shidae knew exactly what he had to do to ruin the guy, and to ruin BTS.

Starship's leader knew BTS depends on each other and he thinks it wouldn't work without all 4 members.

His plan to destroy everything was just too perfect.

Hoseok was a fast learner so after the third time, they had the perfect dance practice recorded. He had a lot of fun with Minhyuk. The guy really didn't know what kind of person his boss was. 

...

They posted the choreo video on Youtube and everyone immediately asked what the hell is going on with Hoseok in Starship.

Shidae solved it with a simple announcement on Starship Entertainment's twitter, that Hoseok is now signed to his label.

It was a shock for the whole fanbase of both Monsta X and BTS.

Not so long ago Shidae had a private talk with Bang and after Bighit's CEO received the real proof of Hoseok's "decision", bighit posted the news of him leaving the label.

...

BTS didn't know anything about what happened at all, until everyone's phone vibrated at the same time. After they finished something in the recording room, they checked their phones.

Yoongi opened the application and read the contents of the message.

The sender was Hoseok.

_ I left Bighit for Starship because they gave me real money. I decided to leave this youngster team and finally moved to a real label. Bye Bangtan.  _ \- it had to sound evil, otherwise they would ask questions and there isn't any time for that. 

Everyone was completely shocked.

Moments later, Jimin reached out to get Yoongi's phone before it fell to the ground from the surprised older's hands. He opened the other thread in the app next.

Bang sent them the youtube link of the choreo video, which already went viral in half an hour.

The upload was titled  _ "Monsta X Minhyuk ft. ex BTS Hoseok - Spotlight dance practice." _

….ex BTS…. It is terrifying to think about that even a bit. 

They watched it in complete silence.

Jin cried when the music ended when he noticed Hobi was smiling on the screen with Minhyuk. The guys didn't know he had to make it look real.

Namjoon tried to hold him but he refused to accept his help. Instead of that, he just rushed out of the room meeting Bang at the door of the studio.

"I need time." - he said, and left for the elevator.

Jungkook turned to Namjoon.

"You! Follow him!" - he reassured him to follow Jin.

Kookie hugged Tae as fast and weird as he did the same some hours ago.

"It has to be some kind of joke, right?" - asked Tae.

Yoongi was silent, but after Bang followed Namjoon, all of them left the room after Jin. 

After Jin sat in the grey Mazda, he violently shut the door of it and looked out for ways to ignite the engine without keys.

Namjoon looked at him, almost in a pity. He never thought he would see Jin cry. And never wanted to, to be honest. He wanted to see happy Jin but that was impossible now.

"Please. Come back. They need you now. We… nevermind." - Namjoon reached to put a hand on his shoulder - "You need them too. This isn't the time to separate, Jin. "

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" - Jin threw away his hand - "You are just a random fan for me. You only think we should stay together because BTS seemed to be great together. But on the inside, we really were friends, you know?" - he aggressively wiped his tears - "and... he just threw us away."

Poor Jin tried to stop crying, but didn't manage to do so. Namjoon wiped his tears away, without caring about his sudden 'hate speech'.

Everyone, including Bang, stood there, behind the car. He was silent during the whole speech. He didn't ask who the others were, it wasn't important now.

Just BTS is important and if BTS needed those people, then they will stay here.

"It's not your fault, Jin."

Yoongi held the silently sobbing Jimin too, while trying to talk sense to Jin.

Bang suddenly had many ideas on how to solve this. Media ideas, comeback promising ideas, release delays, everything.

But then, he realized he had to solve it in Bangtan's way. Together. 

"We will survive this, guys. Remember, We Are bulletproof!"

They smiled for a second how kind hearted their shocked leader was. He had no idea on Hoseok's decision, but if this is what he wants, then let it be.

Bang was there since their trainee days, with all of the failures and successes - he saw all of their sides.

And he was ready to know their friends, too. 

"Yoongi. Can we all come over?"

"To my place?  _ You _ too?" - Yoongi was surprised a bit.

But, literally... Nothing can really be surprising after this day.

Jin apologized to Namjoon, and moved to the passenger seat, allowing the car's owner to take his place. 

"I guess we have to figure out what to do, aren't we?" - asked Jin.

"Yes, we have to. But I need a drink." - Yoongi said. 

"What are we waiting for?" - Jimin sat into his red roadster and Yoongi followed him right after.

"Jungkook, would you let me drive your Jaguar? You know, I love these cars." - asked Bang. 

"Of course, keys in it."- replied Jungkook to his CEO.

"I should have chose that to run away with, fuck." - said Jin, laughing. Namjoon ruffled his hair.

Taehyung was clueless what to do now, he just stood behind the green Jaguar. Jungkook opened the rear door for him and gestured that he should sit in. Tae sat in the car and thought that JK would close the door, and walk to sit with Bang at the front passenger seat. 

Then, he noticed that JK started pushing him away from his sitting position.

"You think I will sit at the passengers' when I can sit here with  _ you _ too?!"

"Why would you do that?"

"What happened was a shock for the fans too."

He immediately regretted saying " _ fans _ ".

"I thought we are friends too."

"Of course we are. I'm silly, sorry."

"Can't you two back there just appreciate that Bighit's CEO drives you to BTS Suga's place to grab a drink?"

Bang said, laughing at the sad, yet shocked face of Jungkook's friend.

It was fascinating really. Tae would never imagine a scenario like this. 

"Sorry. I'm Taehyung, by the way. Yoongi is sitting with Jimin, who is my best friend, and Jin is in Namjoon's car, who is Jimin's best friend. We are like a family."

"It's all fine Taehyung, thanks, I'm still willing to shake hands with them properly." - answered Bang.

Bang fired up the old Jaguar, if we can call a car old from '99. Followed by the two roadsters, they left the parking lot, on the way to Yoongi's place. The guy typed in a text on his phone, Jimin didn't see who was the recipient because he was rather focused on driving than stalking Yoongi's private conversation. 

...

Hoseok rushed out of the building when Shidae stepped into the practice room.

He wandered around the block all day, not knowing where to go. Every street seemed to be exactly same, every way leaded back to the fucking Starship ent. building. It was a never ending circle. He gave up and sat down on the third batch of concrete stairs and just burst out crying.

Not many people were coming and going by 4 am, so he remained unnoticed for a long time. After half an hour, Minhyuk came out of the building. He always worked 'till late and felt the need to practice more and more before they can record the MV.

Before noticing the guy, Hoseok opened his phone to check his new message that just arrived.

_ Traitor _ . - Yoongi. 

It hurts.

He blasted his phone meters away to meet concrete and now nothing stopped him from crying harder.

Minhyuk recognized Hoseok immediately. He witnessed him while he threw his phone, then rushed there to help the boy. Or at least to try. 

It wasn't a very good sight like this. He even could get into some danger. 

"What's wrong dear?"

"They... He called me a traitor. He was my best friend. I said wrong things to them because I would rather keep them away from me… and make them hate me. I am sure They th.. think this is all my fa-fault." - poor sobbing creature had a hard time to speak properly, and couldn't keep himself together - "Just kill me please, push me to tr-traffic or something because I'm not brave enough even t-to hurt myself."

Hoseok stood up and hugged Minhyuk who hugged him back without hesitation.

Some minutes flew by like that, maybe too much to allow this to be comfortable.

"Who broke you"?

"My life. Almost everyone, everyday, everywhere eventually. I leave now, thanks for your help."

"Oh please, tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help, because a hug won't help you. I can see you feel hopeless. Please let it out."

After Hoseok told him everything, they still just sat silently in the car. More than 20 minutes passed by like that. 

Minhyuk refused to believe it at first, but then Hoseok showed the folded copy of his contract what he took from his pockets. The second page clearly stated the agreements about his funds.

It was obvious that a normal starter contract would not state that much money in it.

"That's for the transplantation." - he pointed at the numbers. - "He took my mother to a private hospital before we dealt about the car."

"Sorry for the silence... I can't... I just really don't know what I can do or say right now. I'm speechless. Don't be angry at me."

He finally started the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll take you home."

Hoseok laughed. "Technically, you can't."

"Why?"

"I live with Jin. I can't go home because I'm sure he won't let me in or maybe even would keep me there to beat me with the others."

"I don't think they would hurt you, but I'm coming along, don't worry. Let's check if they are there or not, and get your things. Until then, take my phone, and call a friend."

"I don't have many around, and my best friend doesn't know any of the story. We haven't talked in ages. I would rather hide the truth than telling a lie."

"Forget what I said. You sleep over."

...

Thankfully Jin wasn't at home, so Hoseok collected his laptop and some clothes. On the way to Minhyuk's flat, they both came to the conclusion that all this shit was basically some deal going on between Shidae and the management to kill off BTS while using him out. They wouldn't be surprised if other companies would know about the details.

After arriving at Minhyuk's small, but cosy flat, they sat down on the couch. Their conversation went on.

"This means that...uhm. They think that BTS has to die if they want to make Monsta X get real success... Oh my God, why doesn't he trust us? Why does he think we can't make it on our own?"

"I am sure you could. But it seems Bangtan has to die for your success but mostly if we want to save my mother." - He sighed while trying to look at the poor sandwich on the table that Minhyuk made for him. He didn't manage to eat yet. - "Dad would die too if she dies."

"But she is just in her early forties, isn't she?

"She is 42, that's why neither of us understood the cause behind her sickness. Dad is a complete alcoholic for now, and if she dies, that will mark the end for the whole family. I carry this whole thing on my back for years, and I don't know how long I'll be able to survive it."

...

There wasn't so much space in the garage, because Jimin and Namjoon parked in the roadsters after they arrived at Yoongi's place. He parked out the sponsor Hyundai and JK left out the Jaguar, because they had a roof after all - and the rain that was about to come wouldn't be so kind to the roadsters. Jungkook still managed to dance around the small place at only one free parking lot besides the older Hyundai. Yoongi kicked that car on the bumper while looking at JK. He wanted to park in JK's Jaguar too instead of the bad car, but the old shit fucks to start, even after the ignition was assembled again. To be honest, he didn't really care because he was already half drunk, with Bang holding onto his shoulders. They looked a bit miserable, but everyone wanted to forget. Maybe this wasn't the best way to do it, but at least they don't destroy things or beat people. It's not like they won't be pissed off later, because we have to admit it - this can't be left as-is, - with no consequences at all.

...

Namjoon and Yoongi rapped together, or something like that. They called it rap and no one tried to say it isn't. Even Jimin not, who although wasn't a big drinker, still had at least six beers already. 

They just couldn't believe what happened. BTS were their dream team, no matter if it came to a member or a friend. Everyone felt offended - and Bang felt all their sorrow.

Yoongi felt a good harmony with Namjoon already. He always looked up at Namjoon when he rapped bravely at the car meetings' stages. He felt some kind of love for him back then, and maybe a lot more towards Jimin who sang along Namjoon's rap.

Taehyung, on the other hand, was a very rare sight there, but since the bigger car workshop bought over their workplace, they were all fired up. It was just the sarcasm of life they had that contract with bighit.

Yoongi remembered himself to talk about that with Bang later.

The aforementioned was now sitting in the grey miata with the open door and legs out, beer in his hands.

Suddenly DNA started playing on the radio (japanese was still in the studio only). Even Bang played with them, singing along in a silly way, when Jimin started to sing with Tae. Jungkook and Jin joined them, then the rapper guys too.

They all had fun, but felt betrayed.

Taehyung badly wanted to dance with Jungkook, who gladly separated from Jin. Jungkook slid very close to Taehyung, formed their hands as a DNA spiral, then pulled him back into a kiss. They weren't drunk at all, so can't blame the beer now. He just felt like this was the right thing to do.

Basically they only know each other in the shortest possible time elapsed before a kiss could happen. But if you feel the dynamics with your partner, no time and age should tell what you can do and what you cannot. As Jin saw what they did, he looked at Namjoon, who stood beside him. They were bent towards the grey car's rear quarter panel, Namjoon's right leg in the wheel arch above the wheel. It was his favorite "badass" pose beside his car. Now they stared at the younger guys together. While Tae was almost half unconscious because of the kiss, Jungkook took his hand and pulled him onto the couch.

"Oh my lord he is still too young... and does this again.."

"Too young? Why?" - Namjoon asked back Jin who was frowned by the younger's behavior with Tae.

"He always likes people too fast. It became a routine. They leave him and use him off. Always. I don't want him to get hurt again."

Namjoon slowly reached out for Jin's cheek and then kissed him.

"We ... Neither me, nor Tae or Jimin would hurt you. We love you since debut and whatever will come in your way we will be there to support you and help out anyhow with anything." - He gave him a small kiss again. Jin accepted his hug and enjoyed the warmth of the younger.

"So, I was your favorite?" - asked Jin. 

"Wasn't it obvious, little stalker?"

"Sshhh, I'm older than you, Joonie."

"Admit it! You stalked me while I slept!"

"Jin of Bangtan doesn't stalk. I just appreciate what looks good."

"Just kiss him already!" - Jungkook yelled at Jin before giggling into Taehyung's neck. Namjoon pulled his stalker by his waist into a longer kiss.

Jimin and Yoongi just smiled at the sight of their friends and Bang felt somewhat content again. But something was clearly missing. He wanted to find what it was, then lowered the volume of the radio. 

"Yoongi!"

"Yes?"

"Are they good"?

"Better than anyone."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He reassured Yoongi about it - well they don't even know exactly. While placing a hand on his shoulder, he whispered something to him with some audible "I trust you" at the end.

Yoongi asked the guys for attention.

"I know it was a rough day, but continue being kind and rely on each other because this is all we have now, nothing else. It's been years since we knew each other, before some of you got to know who I really am. You know, I saw Jimin with Namjoon many times on stage.. I heard Taehyung singing solo, they are all perfect - and even better, they always loved BTS. To be honest, I think Jimin hated me a bit, but that guy wasn't really me in the car who raced in a mask against people I looked up on. We all feel hurt and betrayed, but together, we can be stronger than this.. and I think we could try to make it right together. All of us. As the new BTS."

  
  



	11. A day full of hardships and a bit of relax

Hoseok slept off at Minhyuk's shoulder while talking. Thankfully he didn't cry anymore, but his heart was totally broken. The silver haired covered him with a warm blanket and then tried to sleep too. Hobi felt his warm body against his own. He felt safe for a second, and slept back immediately. 

...

Soon the time hit 8 am, and the rays of sun already entered the room through the thin lines that curtains couldn't cover. Minhyuk wanted to sleep more, but he couldn't really manage to do so. Just like all of us, he too hated to sleep in daylight. He decided to find out more about what's going on, and grabbed his coat to leave to Starship HQ. When he got the keys from the rack behind the door, he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back inside from the door, closing it. 

_ Please, don't leave me.  _

"Good morning, I hope you had a good sleep... " - He embraced Hobi, and remembered that the guy has dance practices today. - "Want to come with me?" 

"Yeah! I mean, what's the point of a cab if we go to the same place." - Hoseok rubbed his neck not knowing what to say.

...

After they sat in the car, Minhyuk tried to call Shidae. The line wasn't available. What a surprise...

As they arrived, Hoseok was noticed by one of the producers and he took him to their studio. Minhyuk said his 'see you later' and went to the elevator. 

He almost rushed into the office of Shidae - but thankfully, he noticed that the door was not closed properly, so he stopped when heard two people talking inside.

Shidae was there of course, but another similar voice was noticeable too. It was their group leader, Shownu.

He wanted to speak with both of them, but heard Shownu saying something like "....then if BTS is dead, fire him. I'm already bored of this". It made him open the door completely. 

"You knew about  _ this _ ?" - Minhyuk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Oh look, he already fell for the idiot..." - Shownu said it in a girlish voice, only to piss him off.

"Hoseok is a living person, and of course I care about him. He likes our music and is a very kind person. But you... wait... let me correct myself. You _ two  _ want to ruin them only to get more media. You already got the attention, don't destroy him more than you already did."

"I won't. He gets his payment and he will get a song with you, to shut up the media and then we will silently fire the little brat." - Shidae explained what made Minhyuk let Shownu go. The silver haired covered his own mouth with his palm in surprise.

"I thought you wanted Monsta X to be successful by our own power. This whole thing means you don't trust your own group. You don't trust in us at all. 

He slowly started to turn around and walk to the door. Shownu stopped him.

"Minhyuk, you don't know  _ anything _ . This already cost much more than it suppo...."

He was interrupted by Minhyuk.

"How can you do  _ this _ to him? To  _ us _ ? You only care about money and fame."

"You still need to learn a lot of things about this industry, darling. It's not about your non existent talent.." - laughed Shidae. 

"Listen. If any of you tell this to Monsta X, you are out too. But mark my words - whatever you do, BTS is over. You should be happy." - added Shownu. 

Minhyuk just backed off and left for the elevator. 

...

Hoseok finished practicing and recorded the song parts that they gave to him. He was very well, to be honest. The staff left him with all of the instructions, and let him do the work alone. He had fun to record on his own, it almost felt like being your own producer. He posted some seconds of the song on Starship's twitter after the staff approved it.

When he finished, he went out of the building and sat on the Porsche not caring about the people around. Minutes passed, when he gave up waiting and stood up to search up for Minhyuk, but the aforementioned just ran out of the building. The silver haired still couldn't believe that even their leader, Shownu is involved in this shit. He just can't tell this to the other members. Not because they don't deserve to know it - but, because Monsta X was their dream. They all worked hard for years and faced all the hardships as trainees while living together. They deserve to get that  _ spotlight.  _

If they would know their leader lied to them about how they get more success, probably they all would give up, or worse - a part of them would continue being with Monsta X this way. 

The main traitor here wasn't even poor Shownu, he was just a victim of circumstances. He wanted Monsta X to succeed. They all are in a bad scenario, where impatient leaders' and money hungry bosses' way of thinking affect and influence your life. 

They all will suffer, because of a situation they cannot control anymore. 

Minhyuk sat in the Porsche at the passenger's seat, surprising Hobi - nevertheless, he followed the silent guy. He was on the edge of crying, his eyes were covered with hair wet from tears. When Hobi tried to comfort him, he threw his hand away.

"Sorry." ... "Please just drive home, ... I... " - He started to cry harder. - "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hobi hugged him.

"This is not your fault."

"I just don't know how I can help you anymore. We are just puppets with already written scripts and we only play the roles they want until they benefit."

"Listen, I only know you are not a part of this. Me neither. We just have to survive it somehow, so If you don't want to tell me what happened, I am okay with it. It is your decision, and I completely respect that."

"How can you be this kind... While they hurt you this much..." - he still cried, not willing to give up Hoseok's embrace. 

Hobi started the car after he noticed there are too many people around. They will be curious after all, the Porsche had tinted windows. He doesn't want to help this unnecessary media shit of Shidae. 

"We will make the best of this shit together."

Hobi planted a very small kiss on Minhyuk's lips, connecting their foreheads for a second. Minhyuk's tears touched Hoseok's smiling face. The guy had a fever for sure.

"Now, we really have to get some rest. But we aren't going home."

The car turned back on the street to the opposite direction. Minhyuk frowned when he noticed Hobi left the lane towards the Eurwangni Beach. (There are sectioned, heated areas of the amazingly clear water, belonging to luxury hotels. It is an amazing sight at the end of the year.) 

"What? BEACH? No, You cannot be serious! Somebody please save me."

Hoseok laughed hard then accelerated more. 

...

They had fun all day at the beach, had many small fights in the water. Hoseok built some sand castles and when the silver haired destroyed them, he ran after him into the water.

Hoseok liked Minhyuk very much. Whenever he tried to get close, the guy let him do so. It wasn't as strange as the day, when the car exchanged owners. They liked each other's presence - It was that simple. 

After they signed out, they regretted not staying inside the hotel for a while. Sitting in the car, the seats got fully covered with sand. 

"How the hell I'm gonna clean this off?"

"It's my fault, it was my idea to calm down a bit."

Hoseok closed the door after replying to him, then their eyes met. He kissed him now, again, but now more longer than that small one. Then suddenly cut it out.

"I'm sorry. I.. I don't want to do it ... what the hell I talk about.. Forgive me."

"Yah" - Minhyuk grabbed his chin softly, then regained their eye contact - "You didn't do any bad." - Now he was the one who tried to kiss him but Hobi didn't allow. 

"But what if we're gonna get more hurt... I can't let that happen." - He turned his neck to stare out of the window. 

Minhyuk just hugged him. 

"I will never hurt you little one. If nothing else, well, at least that I can promise." - Now both of them were fully covered with sand - "Let's get back home."

"Oh god, we lived together before the first kiss.....god save me. If relationships evolve this way, babies will be born pregnant."

"Don't worry, you won't get pregnant from me." - laughed Minhyuk. - "Are you okay driving again?"

"Yes, why not. I'm sitting behind the wheel anyway." 

...


	12. A meaningful stream

Taehyung slept loudly on Jungkook's chest on the couch at the garage. Somehow Bang managed to take them there after they got knocked out by sleep. Namjoon and Jin slept off earlier in the grey roadster, while Yoongi carried the sleeping Jimin inside their bed.

He chatted with Bang in the kitchen after morning, having a terrible headache.

"Paracetamol for breakfast, isn't it?" - Bang laughed looking at Yoongi. - "After we all are okay, come to the office. Together, please."

"Are you going now?" - asked Yoongi from behind his mug. 

"Yes. I called a cab already. See you later."

"Thank you for accepting my friends, Bang."

"Oh, it's nothing Yoongay."

Yoongi punched him lightly on the shoulder. - "What the fuck"?

"Aren't you"? - He laughed again. 

'See ya later."

...

Bang left to Bighit, and after running his personal errands, he posted something on BTS's official twitter account. 

_ We are not going anywhere...The rise of Bangtan...is here: _

_ Rap Monster.. Jin.. Jimin...V... Jungkook.. Suga... _

_ WE ARE BEYOND THE SCENE _

**_This is BTS._ **

He posted a group photo of what he took at the party, with all the guys together. They looked fucking swag.

After he called Yoongi, he sent a Hummer limousine for the guys. - It was easier like this. 

...

The fans didn't need much time to set Twitter on fire, as always when Bangtan related accounts posted something. And it is a big something if a group suddenly gets not one, but  _ three _ new members, without any previous announcement. Everyone retweeted and reposted their picture. Many fans stated that they saw the others on car meets, many wrote that they knew them from underground rapping and racing. They called them good, bad, beautiful and hot - but everyone was curious about who they are. 

The Hummer that Bang sent for them arrived at Bighit's HQ in no time. Cameras and reporters came and were all over the place. 

"Are you ready for this?" - asked Yoongi.

All of them bowed. They stepped out of the car, laughing and half nervous.

Yoongi knew many things will happen from now. Him, Jin, and Jungkook need to support the new members, because they ain't got used to this attention, yet. 

His 'fear' was true. 

The reporters immediately attacked them with many questions, mostly about Hoseok. They didn't say anything about him. People kept asking. Are the new members better or not, who will be the lead rapper now... Yoongi still remained silent. 

No scandal would be good now. 

Bang told him that they can't say anything until further announcement. Half an hour later, their makeup was completed and they found themselves sitting in the biggest office at level 42. Bang's office.

Yoongi held Jimin's hand as they were sitting between the others. Bang stood behind them, and signaled for the cameraman to start recording. The guys didn't have any script, their CEO only asked them to act natural and be who they are. The camera guy counted and started recording. 

"3,2,1, Bangtaaan!" - they shouted together, then remained silent and Yoongi took over. 

"Hey ARMY, this is Bangtan Sonyeondan, and from now on, Beyond the Scene as well." - They clapped - "It's been a while, guys. Many things happened recently that we have to talk about. At first, yes, J-Hope left us with a day-one switch. Our companies will handle everything about this. We wish him a good time at Starship Entertainment. But most importantly, we have new members to introduce to you, now shortly, then you will get to know them later in their own VLIVEs. I'll give them the chance to introduce themselves." - He squeezed Jimin's hands as a signal for him to speak up, which he understood well. 

"Hey, This is Jimin. I will be the main vocalist from now on. I am happy to be able to join Bangtan". - He bowed and signaled to Tae.

"I'm Taehyung, the one who will steal your heart with a deep voice and natural cuteness."

"And with your seductive dance." - added Jimin while laughing. 

"No one will make me dance like that..."

"I will then.." - Jungkook pulled him closer and put his hand around him.

"Woah... " - Jin covered his eyes with two palms and hid in Namjoon's neck. 

Yoongi used the silence to continue what they were here for.

"And this is Rap Monster, who is the new lead of the rap line. He has to tell you other news about it."

"Hey, I'm Namjoon, as you heard I go by RM. I'm happy to announce that Jungkook will be officially a part of the rapline again."

"As you can see, there are changes in our roles too, we try to distribute our moves and lines the way it fits the best for everyone." - Yoongi looked at Bang.

"They are very cute, kind and beautiful." - interrupted Bang - "But guys, let me tell you another great thing that you have no idea of!" 

"What is it? What is it?" - asked Jimin impatiently.

"You should go back to the studio, because we have a comeback to practice for!" 

They didn't know about this decision, so everyone was in a shook. They are aired both on youtube and Vlive, so comments flooded them. 

They immediately hugged each other and screamed many random things in happiness.

"Thank You for watching ARMY." - said Bang, and then everyone waved at the camera, smiling, while Yoongi said their usual "We were Bangtan".

...


	13. Finding comfort

As time passed by, some changes were required. Jimin and Namjoon decided to give up on their apartment. Bang and the group managed to convince Tae to give up on his own too. Since Jin basically was left alone by Hoseok, he soon will be facing very high bills according to the size of the flat. Namjoon decided to help him with the expenses. They took his grey roadster to gather his stuff and move him together with Jin. Jimin and Yoongi followed them with Jimin's red miata, and brought his remaining things to Yoongi's place. This way they emptied the flat. There wasn't a single second they wanted to spend separately, it was no point to stay away from each other. Jungkook brought Taehyung with the Jaguar, then he left and went back to his flat without a word, while the others were preparing dinner. The Yoonmin couple told Taehyung that he should go after him with a car, but Tae was still scared. He thought Jungkook liked him, and hoped that he would be able to go with him. He doesn't want to be a burden at Yoongi's place. He kept wondering why Jungkook left without him, without eating.. Probably he had to think, this whole Hoseok- fiasco was very tiresome. Many things happened in a very short amount of time, but they have to adapt. This Is how life works.

Yoongi did let him stay in his garage. The weather turned colder, so the heating was on, to make it less cold. Yoongi went upstairs to the house with his lover.

Jimin held Yoongi's hand. 

"Let him be. If he doesn't want to go after him, he won't. Maybe this was too fast for him."

"It was too fast for all of us, but remember, we are young now. And youth is never coming back." - he sighed - "We always do shit fast. But there are good examples too. Just like you"

...

Jungkook was in a shook. He drove fast, ignored the traffic lights and arrived at his home in a second. It felt like a nerve breakdown. He missed Hobi. They were very close. Also… Tae. Well, to be honest, mostly Tae. He didn't have any conversation with Tae since he hugged him in Bighit. Even their ride towards Yoongi's place was almost completely silent. Jungkook thought Tae would sit in his car, at the passenger seat and they would laugh and he would say that he wanted to go with him.. to do whatever. They would have watched some shit together, played around or just have fun. But he was silent and he thought he had no interest at all in him, so decided on driving home alone until they were busy upstairs with the food. In reality, Tae was just sad. 

Jungkook noticed that he missed the guy very much. He missed his deep voice, his soft features, his beautiful eyes. Maybe he misunderstood him and he only wanted to be friends and acted like he acted to be more casual around the two "obvious" couples as Bang called them. 

He sighed again, for the thousandth time in a row - " _ Why are you doing this to me?" _

He had a shower and tried to sleep but couldn't manage to do so. - " _ Why I want you this much _ .." 

It was enough. Kook jumped on his feet only to grab the car keys and rushed to the parking lot. The Jaguar growled and shot backfires as the young man stepped on the pedal. He rarely drives like this.

...

Taehyung was sleeping on the couch besides the older Hyundai, curled up, when he heard a noise. He froze and frightened for a second. It was the tenth horror dream he had in a row. Jimin hated him, Bangtan was unreachable and he didn't meet Jungkook at all. People were laughing at him and they beat him up multiple times. Jungkook saw them, and didn't save him, just walked away. It started all over again, continuously. Jimin slapped him in the dream at the same time when Jungkook knocked on the door in real life. Tae didn't notice he was crying, just opened up the door to check who it was at this late, holding a big wrench just to be sure.

"Woah, you're gonna kill me with that?" - Jungkook frowned back.

"Thank god it's you, I thought I'm still dreaming... why are you here?" - Tae put down the wrench.

"I missed you and ..I .. Wait, why are you crying...?" - Jungkook wiped away the diamond tears of Taehyung - "Please tell me, so I can kill whatever hurts you ..." - He took his hands as they walked over and sat on the car's front.

"I dreamt that you left me. Always. You.. Just left, and never saved me."

Jungkook laughed.

"What now? Why are you laughing at me?" - he sobbed.

"Because that cannot happen." - Jungkook kissed his hand, then his cute lips, while holding him close for comfort. Taehyung immediately kissed him back and slowly stopped sobbing.

"Now, close that garage, and come home."

Taehyung pulled down the garage door with Jungkook because they didn't want to take the remote, so closed it manually. Yoongi and Jimin watched the whole scene from the window and they were happy to see them like this. 

...

After Minhyuk and Hoseok arrived back at Minhyuk's place, they had a shower together. Getting rid of the sand seemed to be an endless procedure - The car's interior was wasted but right now they don't really care.

"Why are you so nice to me?" - Minhyuk asked Hobi. - "You barely know me. What if I'm evil too."

Hobi laughed him off then gave him a kiss. - "I had enough of this world. I don't care if you are evil or not. Life hurt me in so many ways that I decided I only care about the second I live in."

"That means you will dump me the next day?" - They put the towels on the laundry basket and walked into the bedroom. Completely naked. 

"Idiot." - Hoseok pushed him to the bed and then jumped on it too. He slowly climbed closer to the blonde, who almost completely lost the silver dye from his hair. He looked so fragile like this. It felt more natural to look fragile in their situation. At least now no one gives them commands and no one threatens them. 

Hoseok easily noticed he doesn't have any effect on him, so kindly asked about it. - "Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh please, skip apologizing for nothing. I need your presence more than that. Anyway, I didn't come here just to rape you or something... I want to thank you." - He rolled off from Minhyuk and they hid under the blanket.

Minhyuk turned to face Hobi. - "Thank you for what?"

"For loving me when no one does."

...

Jungkook entered his flat pulling Tae with him, and kicked the door close. He pinned Taehyung against it, slowly closing the gap between them. He wasn't pushy at all, gently kissed the older who still was scared a bit, no matter how opposite was the situation from his bad dreams.

"Jungkook."

"Hmm?"

"I like you." - said Tae, still worried about getting rejected.

"I like you too, hyung."

It surprised the older how much this word turned him on. He took the lead and now Jungkook was the one who got pinned to the wall.

"Now I see, hah! I have that word too, like Jimin has that one that can kill off Yoongi in a second." - stated JK.

"Your eyes are so beautiful."

"I know."

And that's how he earned a playful slap on the ass.

"Let me just say what I think. You are always so full of life and happiness and love... I didn't understand it at first, but it seems you are just perfect and I will have to deal with it. And I don't know how, yet."

"And you are just beautiful." - Jungkook whispered between kisses and made Taehyung shiver when he switched to bite his neck. - "I want you."

"Just take me already."

"Here? On the carpet?"

"Since when do I care? It's you. I would want you on a dusty piano, on a dirty table, or on a field full of mud."

"You and your poetry Tae..." - But Taehyung already sat on him while removing his own shirt then saw Jungkook throw it away too. 

...

He was so warm and soft that nothing was painful, everything was full of pleasure and felt like silk. Jungkook was a bit confused when Taehyung entered him, but didn't complain. He would never interrupt him for sure, He'd rather die. Nothing on earth looked more hot and sexy than Taehyung's bleeding lips after he bit them too hard. He came loudly, then Jungkook as well - that evil never let go of him until the very end. When they separated, they laid against the wall. Tae licked his hands, seemed to enjoy himself very much.

"You planned this didn't you?" - asked JK.

"Why are you surprised? I'm older than you anyway." - Tae giggled while kissing him.

"But I wanted to..." - he pouted - "Also... Jin is older too and I'm sure Namjoon will get him before he would be able to breathe even."

They both burst out laughing and after a quick shower, slept off very fast. 


	14. Crystal Snow pt.1

Edawn went back to his bedroom after a long morning shower. He noticed that his best friend, Taeyong is wide awake too - they boys spent most of their free-time together, since Hoseok doesn't contact Edawn at all. They were inseparable, but now, Edawn thinks that he ignores their friendship. He didn't know anything about what happened with Hobi nowadays. It was like weeks ago when they met the last time, so he missed his friend very much. 

Now, he stared at the first snow. It was perfectly fresh and clear. Too white even - I know, it seems pointless. But have you ever just got hurt in your eyes after staring at the clean snow? It's too white - causes everything else to seem so dark. Last winter, Hobi and Dawnie had snowball fights, as always when the first snow came. It was Hobi's favorite thing. 

The blonde let out a big sigh, then noticed Taeyong's strong stare on him. 

"What's bothering you?" - the pink haired man asked him, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"That  _ brat  _ fucks to answer the phone for weeks." - Edawn threw himself on the bed beside Taeyong, then picked up his phone and kept scrolling his twitter. He saw Hobi with Minhyuk at Starship, and more of their posts together.

"Ah, you mean your ex- best friend?" - Taeyong giggled, but saw that the blonde was pissed off, so he apologized, and suggested giving him a call.

...

_ Oh shit it's just 8 AM...  _

_ Whatever, it rings... _

"Hello, Sorry I just woke up.. uhm... Who's there?" 

Hobi accepted the call. (Back then, when he threw his phone, Minhyuk collected his sim card and put it in his own mobile into the second slot.) He picked up the call, but didn't see the caller's ID.

"Good Morning, Hoseok". 

"The fuck? Edawn? What the ... Dawnie, you never call me like that.. I know that we didn't speak for ages, but please... Everything, just not that..."

"You aren't really allowed to call me nicknames, little brat."

"Uhm.... and you only called to tell me this. Okay.." - Hoseok sighed. - "Listen, I'm sorry for not talking to you and ignoring you everywhere.. I had a hard time with everything. I still don't know what's going on with my life... I really wish I could tell you all of it... Just I.. I am sorry." - Hobi didn't notice he was sobbing through the whole conversation. Edawn was silent as fuck as he listened to the usually happy person. He knew something is fucking not okay. 

"We should meet. That is why I am your best friend, to be there for you, when you have shit around yourself." 

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to you." 

"I missed you very much."

"Meet me somewhere near Starship? There is a Costa around."

"Sure, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay, I'll do my best." 

("Who are you talking to this early?" - asked Minhyuk with a sleepy voice.)

"Who was that?" - asked Edawn.

Minhyuk yawned in the background, he was awakened by Hobi's loud phone conversation. 

"I'll tell you everything when we meet. We really need to talk."

"Yeah.. We do." 

Edawn was disappointed. 

He hung up the call and felt his heart gonna die in an instant. Hobi slept with someone. Someone else, and it's fucking not his fucking self. Okay.., Okay. They weren't really close now like half a year ago, but somewhere, Edawn still had that sentence inside him - he hoped that he would be brave enough to confess. He liked Hobi. 

Why is it so hard for people to tell the others that you like them? If you like them, say it. If you love them, say it, because there might not be another chance - you can never know. 

Edawn had every kind of thought flying through his mind. Did Hobi refuse to contact him because he is living in an abusive relationship? Maybe, his boyfriend was possessive? Or did he just simply forget about him because now he had a relationship and then maybe their friendship wasn't that important? So many stupid ideas, but these were just the worst. What is going on?

Edawn needed to find it out.

"Oh, look at you! You are getting more and more pissed off. What the fuck he said?"

"We will meet now. But, he wasn't alone."

Edawn aggressively grabbed his coat, and almost slapped the door at his friend's face. He called the elevator. It was a long ride, due to the high level they lived on. Skyscrapers here sometimes had more than a hundred levels. During the ride, he already regretted his rudeness with Taeyong, but it didn't stop him and he sat in the first cab that parked before the skyscraper and told the driver the destination. 

...

Taeyong knew it. He knew it very well, that Edawn liked Hobi more than a friend. He never understood why the boy didn't tell Hoseok about it. Those boys spent years together as best friends before Pentagon even debuted. He thought that Edawn was afraid of getting rejected. Which, to be honest, isn't really healthy either. It can kill your heart fast and easy if you know that you have real feelings for someone. You have to do something, because hiding them will consume you. It is even worse if you are close friends. Imagine loving someone while not being able to touch, or show it, just because you are scared of rejection. Taeyong told him to do it, try it! And even if you get rejected, better get hurt once, than feel the pain for a lifetime, or the regret that you never tried.

Taeyong was partially right, but Edawn wasn't just afraid of rejection. He was the type of the one who wanted to get noticed. He wanted to  _ earn _ that liking and love.

"While still playing the shy best friend, remaining in silence, he would ruin his own self for not being around him." - Taeyong said it while wondering about his friend...

...

_ Why I even care about this... He ignored me for weeks...-  _ thought Edawn.

The taxi driver looked at the rear-view mirror and asked the blonde about his preferred weather and snow, but the poor creature only got a death glare as answer. Soon, they arrived at the location. He entered the shop and saw Hoseok sitting inside - but he wasn't alone.

_ So it's him, huh?... You slept with him? _ \- He took a deep breath and walked towards the table.

There was a third cup on the table, labelled Dawnie.

When Hobi noticed him, he didn't hesitate, and ran there to get a hug. Slowly Minhyuk stood up too. 

"Hello." - Minhyuk greeted Edawn, who didn't reply at all. He faced Hobi instead. - "I thought we would be...  _ alone _ ." - He stressed the last word stronger than the ones before it.

"Well, we have business at Starship building, so it was easier to come together. I want to have the time for you, you deserve more, I know. I just wanted to see you as fast as I can, before work." - He gave Dawnie the plastic cup, who was glad that it wasn't a hot coffee. Seems like Hobi still knows how he liked it. 

"Can we have a minute, Minhyuk?" - Edawn, not really waiting for any answer, grabbed Hobi and walked towards the exit. Minhyuk sighed and went to pay for the coffees. Somehow he felt like a third wheel but he had no rights to say anything bad about Edawn, because they didn't know each other at all. 

"I rather go now, but call me later, okay?! I'd love to catch up with you. And hang out, of course. Please, don't forget me again."

"We will catch up once shit goes down, I promise." - Hobi hugged him closely. Edawn looked into his eyes, and grabbed his chin lightly. 

"I'll break his neck if he hurts you, I hope he knows." - That was the last thing he said before walking back to the black Mercedes taxi that was waiting for him.

...

Hoseok had a small photoshoot and interview for a magazine, which he finished up fast with the perfect instructions from his manager. It made things easier to have a person around you, who organizes everything. The guy even told Hobi that he has a meetup with Shidae. They shared a refreshing drink, then he met up with Shidae at his office. The manager said it is about some good news. Hobi was slightly confused. Like… Why would the evil want to say or do any good for him? Then he remembered the contract. He had to do his own part of it too. 

Hoseok entered the office and sat down on the big leather armchair. 

"Hey boy, I have good news for you. But first, tell me about how you feel here."

"Why would you care about that?"

"I heard you get along  _ very _ well with Minhyuk."

"So what? You basically forced us to work together. Now you want to separate him because at least I am not crying continuously?"

"It is the opposite. The fans saw you two at the beach. It's a good thing, because we just announced your track with him. This is exactly the media promo we need to hype you two up - and so his group."

"I don't know how good it will be to have forced shit released."

"Your recording wasn't that bad. I don't have any problem with your work. I have problems with your agency and your group. But forget the bad things now, let me give you some  _ motivation _ ." - He handed over an envelope to Hobi, who immediately opened it. The paper stated that his mom is the first person on the transplantation list. 

Hobi felt that this is the week of never ending crying, when he saw the news.

"Turn the page over, boy." - said Shidae. 

The other side stated that they seemed to have found a perfect donor organ too and soon everything will be organized for his mother to be able to do the surgery.

"Thank you."

"Now go, you're off for today. Next morning I will transfer the money for the hospital to finance the surgery."

Hoseok left the office with the papers in his hands and started to cry in happiness. Minhyuk was waiting for him, standing there with one shoe on the wall. He saw Hobi closing the door and crying, but it was different. He knew these weren't bad tears. Hoseok immediately hugged Minhyuk in his sudden happiness, who was the only one close to him nowadays.

"My mother has a donor!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

He wiped his tears away and kissed him without thinking.

_ We will survive through all of this, little one. Even if there is unnecessary pain, we will get through. I will be there for you, even if your true friends can't be. Nothing is your fault _ .

Shownu chose the exact moment to walk past behind them, heading to Shidae. He gave them a glare of disgust.

" _ You _ are a disappointment." - He pointed at Minhyuk, who was in a shook. - "And you Hoseok.. Just make sure that you only do what you have to do. I bet none of your fans would like you, if they would know that you are just a paid bitch of Minhyuk." 

The sentence clearly had a hidden threatening. No. It  _ WAS _ threatening. 

Minhyuk raised his hand to hit him, but Hoseok grabbed it before he could hit Shownu. He looked on the guy like he would want to say he isn't worth it.

Basically Shownu threatened him to tell everyone about their non-existent relationship. It was sad that all of the industry was still this close minded. They would believe Monsta X's leader, obviously. Especially after the seductive dance practice uploads and the announcements about his collaborations with Minhyuk, Shownu would even have some proof against Hoseok. More than enough in some crazy fans eyes. They only need rumors. Then you think they would care about Minhyuk's position in Monsta X? They would state that he left the group and that's it. Scandal cleaned. Hobi and he would be both off their play-field.

... 

Shownu just simply walked away into Shidae's office after he was sure that the other two left with the elevator. He got a message earlier today that he will have a mission.

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw."

"Those brats?"

Shownu just nodded.

"Oh, I know about them. Thankfully I gave enough reason for him to think that he is somewhat safe here now, they won't be a burden. As long as they are busy with each other, they won't suspect anything about your mission. And less are the chances they will say anything to the others in your group." - He leaned back in his big leather chair. - "Now back to BTS. Go, dig out everything you can about their new fucktoys' life. I have amazing ideas to kill off their shitty comeback plans before Sihyuk could get serious..."

... 

Hobi and Minhyuk left the building, and went straight back to the flat. 

Minhyuk took glances of Hobi every minute during the drive. He believed that maybe if they stay close to each other.... They will rely on each other... then, maybe, but just maybe... Hobi will like him. Minhyuk usually would need a lot of time to like someone, but it was different with Hoseok. He already fell for the boy's real personality. Like that Hobi on the beach, or at "home".

Hobi felt something too - he needed that kiss in the building. It felt great to be this close to someone. He liked Minhyuk's personality but never truly loved someone yet. Well, except for his friends in BTS. 

...

Jimin went to the studio early today. Bangtan had a short conversation on LINE before, where Jin invited him to the studio again. Maybe they can hang out for a while after recordings. Their voices were amazing together. Yoongi just sat there silently, listening to his lover. He helped them finish Jin's part in Crystal Snow, and Jimin joined him with some vocal parts in the song. Right after Jimin closed his laptop, Yoongi turned off the lighting in the small room. After some seconds, Jin heard Tae, Kook, Joon, Jimin and Yoongi scream with Sihyuk, yelling happy birthday Jin.

Oh fuck.

He forgot his own birthday. It was the 4th of December. Jin loved winter, and Sihyuk knew it, so he got a full white cake with many many marshmallow pine trees on it.

He was happy when he noticed that this is the first day of snow around the city.

After everyone ate from the cake, Namjoon took him for a long walk in the fresh snow.

They walked hand in hand, not caring about who might see it. Jin wasn't this happy in ages. 


	15. Crystal Snow pt.2

"I didn't know you were like this." - said Namjoon, while walking hand in hand with Jin, kicking the small snow pieces piled up near the benches in the park. The snow started to fall again, in small flakes what were scattered all around in their hair now. 

"This what?" - Jin asked Namjoon back. They just sat on a bench near Jin's place, which technically became Namjoon's place too.

Joon gently touched Jin's face, who enjoyed the feeling so much, even bent closer to the younger. - "This.. soft."

"Hmm. How you imagined me then?"

"Well, I know that you are a kind person. I never thought we would ever meet, outside commercials or maybe concerts, but those weren't my thing. You are more beautiful than any art, and it gives me peace. I am finally calm. I like you. And now, I want to know the real Jin."

"Since when do you like me?"

"Debut, Jin. " - He remained serious while melting some snowflakes in the other's hair with his gloves. - "I like you a lot. I just don't want to give you things to regret. To  _ be _ what you regret. I am so melancholic."

Namjoon stood up, walked up behind the bench and hugged the older. He felt that they needed something physical between them, to keep him away, before he would try to kiss him again. Jin tilted his head back, resting on the younger's hands.

"Namjoon. You really think you don't deserve this? Us? Please don't avoid me. So, what if it's fast?" - he chuckled - "Yoonmin was fast too." - Jin giggled.

"But they knew each other a long time ago, without realizing it." - Joon giggled too.

"Okay then. How do you explain Taekook?"

"That's one of a million… And they are too young. That's why they rush into everything."

Namjoon tried to pull away while laughing, but Jin stood up and walked around the bench to look him deep in the eyes. - "You're just looking for excuses, but your point is? You don't want to be the one of a million for me?" - asked Jin. He didn't receive any answer, so closed the distance between them and gave a kiss to Namjoon on his cheek. - "I will wait then."

"I know I want you, but I'm afraid." - They held each other's hands.

"You don't have to be afraid, Joon. We won't lose Bangtan because of this, or us because of Bangtan. We are a part of them. I won't let fame, flashlight or anything else ruin the relationships we have."

He gave Namjoon a small kiss which only lasted for half seconds, which caused the usually swag underground rapper to start trembling. Jin hugged him tightly, then stole the car keys from his rear pockets to drive them home. 

...

"Want to sleep separately? Hoseok's room is empty, it seems he took away his stuff."

"I just want to hold you tonight."

"Come here then, I won't run away."

Jin held him close on the blanket, and played with his hair. They laid on the fluffy stuff only in shorts, their bodies completely interlocking. Namjoon kept staring on the other continuously. 

"Do you want to eat some real food after the cake... or something?"

"No, it's fine, I just need sleep."

"I know you only want to sleep, silly." - Jin tapped on Namjoon's member. - "You aren't hard."

The younger blushed, but had to admit it was true. He soon felt that Jin put the blanket on him, then grabbed the remote and switched off the AC which was louder than usual. Namjoon already slept - small snores came from under the blanket, when Jin covered himself too. 

"You look so fragile, but beautiful at the same time." - He kissed Namjoon's lips, who climbed closer as a reaction. 

...

Back then, when Jin left with Namjoon from the studio, Jimin got his coat and drove Yoongi back home too. They had a fast shower, then Jimin went to sleep because he was very tired. Yoongi acted like he wasn't sleepy, but the younger knew he was half asleep now. He still tried to put together the parts of Japanese MicDrop and DNA, to finally release that damn single once..., but he slept off in his chair. Jimin noticed that there is no music at all, so went to check up on Yoongi and smiled when he saw the other sleeping curled up in his big chair. He kissed him and lifted him up bridal style. Now it was easier for him to sleep too.

Of the new members, only Jimin participated in the Japanese single. All the other tracks were a work of Jin, Suga, and Jungkook, and still had Hoseok's lines in them. They decided it will be released without erasing J-hope from the songs, as some type of a goodbye.

...

Some minutes after midnight, a firework show started near Jungkook's flat. People celebrated the snow like this. He currently plays with the latest Forza, but he got scared for a second, which caused him to drop the controller. Of course it landed on Taehyung's hand. He slept off on the ground while watching Kookie play with his cars, resting his head in the younger's lap. Taehyung always buried his face closer to Jungkook's chest, inhaling his scent, maybe still afraid of losing him. 

"Nyah, Why did you hit me?" - he pouted and sat up like a cat, and climbed closer to Jungkook.

_ Oh lord why do you have to be so cute -  _ Jungkook immediately switched off the main power supply, turning off everything at once. He forgot the existence of the complete world outside of Taehyung.

"Sorry if I hurt you, I just don't like fireworks. It came in a sudden so I just shook." - he pulled the sleepy guy so now he was in his arms.

"Let's go to bed now." - whined Tae.

"Okay. Do you think that the others will hate me?" - asked JK. 

Tae was surprised again.. but at least they were in bed now. - "Why would they?"

"Because I'm still this childish. Games and all, the old car, you know."

"You are not. You pretty much weren't last time. I can confirm it."

"Don't bring that up again, bitch, you attacked me."

"You didn't seem to be against it very much, Junkfood."

_ Okay, not always that cute. _

Jungkook suddenly pinned him to the bed. - "Dare to say that again, and..-"

"What? Jungcock?" - giggled Taehyung, looking at the younger's frown. He learnt these from twitter back in the day.

"Want that, ain't you?"

Tae pulled him down so he could finally kiss him. - "I missed this so much... I want all of you."


	16. Made you dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (can be skipped, rated M)  
> STORIEs are NOT continued IN the CHAPTER, its just... DIRTY! Not many like to read them, so I apologize. But it was originally in the story so I decided not to remove, just include a brief warning here. All mature content I write include/ uses real experience, that's why it can be detailed, and not just made up randomly. 
> 
> Skipping leads to the continuation of the main story.

###  _MADE YOU DIRTY_

That was enough for Jungkook, he kissed him back immediately, leaving soft marks on his neck, while he palmed the moaning mess Taehyung became under him. He removed his boxers and without hesitation, took Tae into his mouth. As he swirled his tongue around the tip of the older's hard member, he took off his own underwear too. Jungkook looked Tae in the eye for approval, and when the beautiful boy smiled back at him, he turned him to face the pillow.

"I thought you won't let me." - said JK.

"Why wouldn't I? Because I'm older? Who the fuck cares about age?" - laughed Tae. 

"Maybe you are really different from the others."

"I am. I like Jeon Jungkook, not just BTS Jungkook."

Jungkook was lying on Taehyung's back, but now, he turned him back and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. He parted their lips, then kissed his cheek. Slowly traveled back on his neck, licking it, making the older one moaning to the pillow. As Jungkook went on, he gently caressed his back, leaving trails of kisses on it, then leaned over to lick Tae's small entrance. He earned a woah as a reaction, so taking it as an approval, licked it again, slowly inserting the tip of his tongue, then removing it quickly, which only caused Taehyung to be more needy. He repeated it again and again, until the moans became louder. When he thought the other was ready, he stopped licking him.

"Please, don't leave me." - Tae whined, it wasn't enough of the younger's warmth, yet.

"I would never, hyung.." - Jungkook went back on his current task and inserted his tongue again, now more slowly, but as long as he could, causing his hyung to grab onto the sheets with his knuckles turning white from the strength.

Jungkook again removed his tongue.

"Do you like it?" - He licked around the older's wet hole, but now avoided entering him.

"Just do it already."

"Woah, you became so needy... I can't torture you like this."

He took his hard member to his hands and positioned Taehyung not to hurt him, slowly putting in his tip, and started to move slowly. When he felt Taehyung adjusting to his size, he went in full length, causing Tae to scream but not from pain, but pure pleasure. He felt the pain, of course, but loved the younger so much that he didn't really care, knowing it would go away soon. Tae took his own member into his left hand, supporting himself with his right hand against the bed, and started touching himself to feel everything at once. Jungkook helped him move his knees away from each other, to allow a more wide space. Tae closed the distance between them, moved his back downer a bit, raising his waist, to make an angle where Jungkook would hit his spot - what instantly happened and made him go crazy. Noticing that, the younger slammed in with full speed. Taehyung moaned louder and louder every time it happened.

"Jungkook-ahhh." 

It didn't take long until Kook filled Taehyung with his warm cum. The older came as well, almost in the same second. He made the sheets dirty, then fell down on his own mess, while trying to catch breath. Jungkook pulled out, then leaned closer, staying on his elbows, facing Tae's ass. He inserted one finger again, only to cause the boy under him to shiver.

"Wh-What?." - Tae tried to turn back, but Jungkook pressed him deep to the wet sheets with his left hand. After he got back in his position, he removed his finger, licking his own cum off from it.

"I made you dirty, now it's my duty to clean it up." - as he said so, he kissed the older's ass, licked the slowly leaking cum off from his hole and then went on again with his warm tongue.

"You are so good, I need help..."

"I think I'm well enough, but if I'm not, tell me."

"You are crazy."

As he talked, he exhaled a long warm breath millimeters away from Tae's hole, making him moan. After he was clean enough in Jungkook's eyes, he walked to the wardrobe to get two towels and a new set of sheets, and put them down on the nightstand. He switched on the water in the bathroom, then went back inside the bedroom to help Taehyung stand up. They removed the dirty sheets, threw it to the laundry and walked hand in hand to the bathroom, sitting in the warm water together. The flat had a big bathtub, so it was easy to lay down beside each other. Tae turned the water off to avoid overfilling the tub, then closed his eyes as the warm water caressed chest. Jungkook's eyes wandered on the older's soft features, his shiny hair had that good Tae scent he adored so much... He leaned in to kiss his cheek, then slowly removed his lips.

"I love you." - He whispered to his ear, making Tae blush a little.

"I love you too, my Junkfood."

The younger splashed some water on him as a reaction, as he slightly got pissed off on the silly nickname. Although, he had to admit that he loved how Taehyung said it out.


	17. Fly high

After Taehyung awoke due to the sun rays. Jungkook kissed him on his soft lips. Jungkook's phone suddenly started to buzz, and as Taehyung groaned in the loss of their contact, the younger opened their group chat to see that Yoonmin sent a selca from their studio. On the couch behind them, Namjoon was shamelessly kissing Jin. A message came too, stating that they should come over to the studio too, as they needed Jungkook to help finalize the last bits of the Japanese single. 

They decide to have a small break, until the late morning guys will arrive. Yoongi used this time to have a private talk with Bang.

...

Bang was shocked when Yoongi showed Jimin's recording in Crystal Snow. He didn't understand why Jimin never auditioned anywhere - certainly he had the voice to sing in a stadium. At first he thought it was not the very best idea to take the ultimate risk of accepting three people into a well established group, but he saw how close were the guys, so decided not to interrupt. Although the others won't take place in more songs before the comeback together, Bang had to admit that they have a good effect on each other. The new members seemed not to distract neither Yoongi, nor Jin or Jungkook. Surprisingly, they worked more since they were together. Also, it was necessary to get used to being together to become a good group.

Yoongi said they gave them power and motivation instead of distraction. To work with who you love, to see someone admiring you for your simple existence - it is breathtaking. Bang thought the guys always needed things like that.

As their meeting went on, Yoongi told him about the smaller workshop and it's story with Tae, Jimin and Namjoon, and how they fired every employee from the place. The shop simply closed their doors, got rebadged by the bigger company that had that contract with bighit, then became a parts warehouse.

Since Sihyuk had more than 50% of the ownership, he frowned that the management never told him about these decisions. He told his assistant to offer enough money for the complete company, and gave the lead to Yoongi, stating him as the owner of the certain car workshop. Although he didn't have any intention to put much effort in the car stuff, Bang convinced Yoongi that it will be good to be able to have some distraction from work sometimes. Whenever they will have a hard time, they can hang out at the car shop. Yoongi and Sihyuk agreed that it will be a surprise for the guys, so they won't tell anything about it now.

... 

Edawn didn't sleep at home. He doesn't want to face Taeyong after he slapped the door on his face yesterday. He took out a room in a nearby hotel, which was in the next street. He arrived back at their shared apartment in the morning and Taeyong immediately ran to hug him, and started to cry as well. His cheeks were already puffy and red. Dawn wanted to ask why, but then he realized that he had turned off his phone yesterday. Maybe Taeyong tried to call him, maybe multiple times. Maybe he was worried. No, not just maybe. Definitely.

"I am so sorry." - Dawnie managed to say. They kept hugging until Taeyong broke it. 

"I .. I just missed you, and I thought the worse after you were pissed off so much from being jealous."

Edawn shrugged. - "About who?"

"About your Hobi spending too much time with Minhyuk. You need to face the truth. Hoseok loves you as his best friend, not more than that. I am sorry."

"And who the hell are you to say things like this? I don't like Hoseok that way."

"You've got to be kidding me. I probably know you more than him. I am the one who always liked you but you never cared about me. Never  _ ever _ . You always kept talking about him... " - He kept on sobbing but tried to continue, reached out for the other's hands. - "I saw your eyes shining whenever you talked about him.... I always wanted to be the one who's name you say that way. "

He turned around and walked away from the other who stood there on the doorstep. He stopped near the windows, staring down from the 46th floor.

"So many people, running around every day to work, hurting everyone who steps in their way. Every single one of them thinks that they are here for a bigger reason, that they will do something extraordinary. And as their days pass by, they simply forget to live while they are catching their dreams - instead of living them."

Dawn just stared at him due to the sudden confession. - "Why don't you live your dream too?"

"Because I can't reach you while your dream is being with someone else. "

"Because I never dare to dream about someone like you."

Dawn kissed Taeyong very slowly and then pulled away fast, it felt too illegal.

They were so close now, but it seemed more distant than anytime before.

Technically all three of them were best friends, including Hoseok, but Taeyong didn't understand how those two haven't ended up with each other. But also he was glad somehow that it never happened. He wanted to see Dawnie happy... but more like this. Happy with his own self without the need to prove to anyone. This Dawnie was better. It was not the guy who always tried to show off for Hoseok.

"Listen. I don't want to force anything on you. You seem to be fucking rejected so maybe you only kissed me because of that."

"I kissed you because I felt like I want to do it, not because I am  _ rejected _ ." - he let out a sigh - "By the way, Hobi was with Minhyuk and they had business to do, so I left them fast.."

"So.. What now? Do you want me to go away?"

"Why would I want that, Lee Taeyong?"

"Because we fucking messed up everything now."

"I don't want you to leave me, not just now, but never, please. We will make it, don't worry."

Their complicated pair just stood there near the window, holding hands, awaiting what the future may come up with.


	18. Rain

Hobi helped Monsta X shoot their MV of Spotlight, while from time to time, Shownu and Minhyuk sent eachother death glares, which remained unnoticed by the rest of the team. Hoseok knew exactly what was going on, so he asked Minhyuk to go on a cigarette break with him. Everyone was happy about the break, so they left the shooting place too.

They were in a tall, empty building which had some concrete coloured columns which connected the asphalt to the same unpainted roof.

Suddenly, Hobi got a call. It was Shidae, and he told him that he transferred the money to the hospital for transplantation.

_"Everything was okay, and they are ready to start."_

_"Thankyou."_

_"I'll send the details in text, the rest of your day is off"_

Shidae ended the call.

"What happened?" - asked Minhyuk.

"I got the address of the private hospital where he sent my mom. Everything is prepared."

"Let's go then!"

Minhyuk grabbed his hands and it was so sudden, that Hobi only knew he was crying because the faded-silver haired guy wiped away his tears. It seemed to be a habit of the two, but not the best one. Hoseok was worried as hell.

"Wait, you mean you are coming too?"

"I will stand by your side every time."

Hoseok kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

They are going to see his Mother after more than a week of absence. He would not be able to face his Mother alone and explain everything why he didn't come. And he surely would not be able to handle this alone. But, Minhyuk was there every time for him. Hobi was sure he would have gone crazy if he would have had to suffer all alone without help.

Meanwhile, Shownu already left them to head back to Starship entertainment, because as well as Hoseok, he got a message from his boss.

Last night Shownu went to an underground race to the same place where BTS's new members and Suga were used to hang out. He paid local guys for easily misunderstandable pictures and recorded some audio clips where people stated that Namjoon sold cocaine for them. The pictures contained Jimin standing proudly beside his car, while he shook hands with a guy who smoked something that seemed like weed. He got a video where Namjoon sat with Jimin in the Miata, acting like he was drunk as hell, almost hitting people, and he even got a picture where Suga held his hand on his car's trunk lid, almost closing a girl to his older Hyundai. The girl got some money to say that she was kidnapped. Every evidence was the best he could've created. For the bad media of this world, it was well enough to believe. As Shownu showed them to Shidae, he earned a pat on his shoulders.

"Good work".

Shidae sent the stuff to his editors before making publications. He left them a message too.

"Make it _spicy_.'' - he wrote. 

Not so later the agencies posted the following articles.

**AllKpop:** Bighit entertainment sponsored illegal car meetings, Suga kidnapped a girl. A mysterious informer helped her to speak up.

_(Picture of a girl in a car's trunk attached, same onyx Hyundai car with bighit logo and workshop logo attached.)_

**KNews** : BTS Yoongi organized illegal drag races, made cocaine and weed dealers join BTS. 

_(Audio file attached.)_

**Koreaboo** : BTS V stole expensive cars, disassembling them under a car workshop which was purchased by Hyundai tuning workshop, partially owned by bighit. 

_(Pictures of Taehyung boxing expensive car parts attached.)_

**Kmusic** : Korean police received proof against new BTS member Namjoon taking place in events that were against the law. He and new member Jimin seem to be a part of a drug dealer network. 

_(Drunk driving video attached.)_

People knew the new members' activities on underground races and presence on those stages not so long ago, although no one knew Yoongi was there too. That was a surprise.

Every page had clear pictures of Taehyung near the car workshop and expensive cars, they had many pictures of Yoongi's onyx car and edited it together with the trunk pic, and a video where Jimin drifted very close to the crowd in his red miata while Namjoon gave him a can of unrecognizable drink. The pages of course stated that it was drunken driving.

BTS saw all of these, and Jimin had the idea of taking everything on him, to save everyone else.

He wanted to say it was all his fault. If he and Yoongi hadn't become together, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation, since then the others wouldn't have met.

Bighit quickly posted that they never hid the fact of being in a sponsorship with the Hyundai workshop, also they published a statement that no members ever were allowed to take part in illegal street racing as they were representing BTS. They tweeted three times, then they went offline.

_"Bighit entertainment corporation's details about sponsorship with Hyundai auto modification workshop. (Link.)"_

_"No BTS members ever were organized to go on illegal activities, neither were sponsored to do so."_

_"We are investigating the scandals against the members of BTS. Right now there are no official prosecutions, please support us until further notice."_

Bighit didn't post anything else today. 

The staff seemed to handle everything well, so Bang could focus on the guys. Namjoon couldn't process it this fast, so he ran down and drove away with his car.

"We never were prosecuted with anything. They do not have anything. These all are made up evidence. If they take them to the court, their accusations won't stand against us." - said Bang.

Jin was shook.

"The media even has audio about some people telling that Namjoon sold cocaine to local residents... He never even tried that shit..."

Somehow it felt good for Yoongi that Jin was this close to Namjoon, he even knew things like that.

"All of you... only keep your group chat notifications turned on, please don't give a shit about anything else."

After everyone agreed with Yoongi, Jin left the studio after Namjoon, knowing that he would go home.

Or at least, hoped for that. Bang followed him, passed his Audi's keys to Jin and reassured the black haired guy to follow his not so long ago bleached boyfriend.

Although Jungkook finalized his parts on the japanese single, they didn't have the force or power to put everything together like this.

Yoongi held Jimin in his hands, who still said everything was his fault and couldn't stop crying. Taehyung caressed Kookie's shoulders as they mumbled reassuring things to each other, and Namjoon wasn't in the mood to produce music either. Neither at the place to do so. 

But suddenly, they had bigger problems than that, as an hour later Jin sent them a message.

Namjoon was arrested. In front of his eyes. He saw two police cars around the miata, which hadn't had its roof on. Namjoon was well known in the underground world and his car too, therefore the police stopped him many times for the modifications. Now, after they had audio proof of someone saying his name and stating that he personally sold drugs, they needed to take him in for further investigation. Jin stopped the Audi and pulled over behind them. He knew that he couldn't help now, if he steps out of the car, he will just make things worse. He heard the policeman after lowering the windows, he heard how they pronounced Kim Namjoon with a disgusted tone, and he heard the handcuffs getting locked. They made him sit in the backseat on the police car, and drove away.

Jin managed to text BTS that Namjoon was arrested, then he fell on the steering wheel. His tears started to fall but he didn't sob or made any noise except breathing. As he got himself together, he heard a knock on his window.

"Would you mind waiting at another place? We need to tow the car away."

"Of course!"

The tow truck arrived and pulled the miata on its trailer, lifting it back to position. Without any caretaking, they threw the wheel positioners on the rims and made scratches on them, then after locking them, the coworker blasted the wrench right into the middle of the windshield, cracking it. 

Taehyung and Jungkook went home with Yoongi and Jimin, all four of them in Kookie's Jaguar to avoid unnecessary interactions. They saw the text from Jin, and Bang said that they should stay at one place together and he will come over tomorrow to discuss how to get Namjoon out. Because, without further evidence, they only can lock him for 72 hours and he still didn't call any of them. So, every phone was on charger and everyone was in Yoongi's garage, wide awake, sitting on the ground as their back rested against the green Jaguar. Jin arrived two hours later too, and as fast as a racecar would be, Jungkook and Yoongi jumped to hug him. Tae and Jimin went there too. They missed Namjoon. Somehow, they all missed Hobi too. Even Yoongi did, although he was still hurt as fuck due to the circumstances of his ex band member. They just knew something was not okay. Basically, nothing was okay now.

Bang sat in the studio alone, in Namjoon's chair and looked over who or what could help them most. He looked over the scandal posts and collected what they knew so far. The police only stood up against Namjoon yet, since the other proofs from the mysterious informer weren't enough. This didn't mean everything was okay, none of them were clean. They will have to get out of this all at once.


	19. The operation

Early afternoon, pre-scandal time.

Hoseok sat in his Porsche, which technically wasn't his car anymore. Minhyuk drove them to the hospital, because Hobi didn't manage to be able to drive. He was happy and sad at the same time and excited to see his mother. Mostly worried about what condition she is in now. What she thinks now? So many feelings at the same time. While he wondered, he felt Minhyuk holding his hands while they sat in the car together.

"Are you ready?"

"What can I say. With you, I am."

They stepped out of the white sportscar and walked hand in hand until the automatic doors let them in.

"Welcome. May I help you?" - Asked the receptionist.

"I am Jung Hoseok. I came to visit my Mother, she is in room 27 and will have her transplantation today."

"Oh yes, I've been notified about your arrival. Please take a seat until the supervisor nurse comes. The patient was prepared for transplantation now, but you can be there during the process."

"I wanted to meet her before."

"I am sorry, the patient already is asleep."

They took a seat and then a blonde middle aged girl appeared with some documents.

"Jung Hoseok, am I right?"

"Yes!"

"Follow me please. Everything is ready for the surgeons to start. What is the last information you know about your Mother's status?"

"I have been informed that she is very well since she was moved here."

"Technically both of her kidneys failed yesterday. She has been on machines since that, but did rest and watched tv today. She was fully conscious before we put her to sleep. We prepared the new kidneys for her. You must know that there are high chances of failure. With one, there is a high risk, but it's a double transplantation. "

"Thank you for telling us the truth." - Minhyuk replied to the woman because Hobi was speechless after getting to know another lie, yet again from Shidae.

"I suggest you sit in the room next to the surgery. You can follow the monitors and listen to everything there. If you wish, you can even talk to her. Some say the patients can hear their relatives speaking to them even in artificial sleep."

They sat down. Minhyuk was staring on Hobi's expressionless face. But looking him in the eye, Minhyuk saw everything. He offered Hoseok a glass of water, but he refused and started to shake in a noticeable way.

Although other people wouldn't see that he is bothered, he was worried his Mother was going to die.

As the minutes passed by, thankfully or not, they couldn't see much of the process. Half an hour later someone appeared with a box and then added another monitor to the bunch of beeping devices around. Everything went fine, and after three hours elapsed, they already worked on the sewing procedure.

Hobi was half asleep due to the monotone sound of machines, his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. One woman came out of the room to notify them that it will take time for her system to accept the new organ, and they will have to come back for transfusion a few times, but otherwise she is strong and willing to stay alive so the hard parts are over now.

His mom was back in her original room after another hour passed. Now Hobi was fully sleeping on a couch next to the wall, opposite the room. The corridor lights were dimmed so it wasn't hard to sleep off. Minhyuk put his coat on him as a blanket, then closed his eyes as well. 


	20. Don't leave me

"They said they like your voice."

Yoongi scrolled on his phone while they were waiting for Bang to arrive at their place. Yeah, Bang said he will come the next day but Yoongi was sure he can't just sit there home alone or in the office while they are attacked like this.

Yoongi was looking at the comments on their twitter sound sample of Namjoon's song. He posted four samples of it, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung versions for first. He wanted people to get to know their voices and what they were capable of. Jimin convinced him to post his rap parts too. 

The boy wasn't very happy now, due to the fact that Namjoon is still in a fucking prison for fucking nothing.

"That's good isn't it?" - said Jimin, who was in a different world right now. He had no tone in his voice at all. 

He just stood up from the couch and walked to JK's Jaguar which was parked in the garage, occupying two spaces. Yoongi observed him silently while he laid down on the rear seats of the car. 

Taehyung sat on the other couch alone, then after half hours, Jungkook came back from upstairs. He helped Jin sleep off. The two became very good friends lately, JK understood every concern of Jin because their situation with Tae was almost the same like Namjoon ran away earlier today... Well, except that Tae wasn't wanted by the police… yet? JK hugged Tae and sat down on the couch beside him.

Yoongi looked at the sleepy boys and added two plus two, deciding to give them more personal space and getting closer to his lover, by heading off to the green car. He exchanged a look with Jungkook and after he received his approval, he sat in the green Jaguar and fired it up. Jimin was still awake, and lost in thought. He doesn't seem to care about what is going on, so Yoongs just left the garage, and the sleeping Jin and Taekook at his place, in the hope of no more bad things will come up on them.

At least, not today.

After a half hour of driving, they were at The Parking Lot again after a week.

###  _DAY 7_

Yes, we passed zero o' clock now, it's the seventh day Yoongi and Jimin were together and the seventh day of them basically knowing each other personally.. well this close I mean. 

They attended events together for years. Tae and Namjoon too. But now, it was their moment, not a time to think about problems. Jimin's poor little heart was ruined by his friend being in jail, he was accused of things that he never would do. Yoongi wouldn't kidnap girls either, as you could guess.

That's why they needed to run away for some hours together, to collect the pieces of the puzzle that were scattered all over their world... To keep that in mind that they are here for each other, and soon, as they all will be together, everything will be alright.

Yoongi bent the driving seat, and it's back was now at Jimin's crossed legs. The boy opened his eyes slowly to the feeling of the new object on him, then closed them calmly as he realised that it was Yoongi and the car was at their place. Because if you think about it, it was theirs. Every memory they shared was related to The Parking Lot. This is where everything began.

Jimin looked at Yoongi who stole glances in every second of the blonde when he blinked.

"Suga."

"What, Jiminie why this name?"

"It's your name."

"A stage name, kitten."

"Kitten?"

"It's yours from now on, if I want to call you a kitten, you will have to accept it."

"And why is that?"

"Because you act like a cat."

"Then say cat, not a kitten."

Yoongi adjusted the seat back to its original position, stepped out of the car, and walked to the other side, where Jimin's head was resting, then opened that door. He crouched down and hid in the blonde's messy hair. After inhaling his scent, he planted a small kiss on his forehead. Jimin turned to his lap to face Yoongi and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and steady. No one rushed with anything.

Jimin sat up to pull his man into the car. He looked into his eyes. It was full of love and sadness, targeting him at the same time. Yoongi really understood every single thing that happened with them and wanted to make their bond stronger. He just hugged Jimin as strong as he could while his tears started to fall a little again.

"We will be over this, Jiminie."

"It seems so hopeless."

"We will make it. You shouldn't blame yourself. I see you still think it's your fault."

''You know me so well."

"Yes, I know you Jimin. And that's why I have to make you promise something."

"And what that would be?" - He stopped sobbing in the meantime.

_**"Don't leave me."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 has the busiest story in the book yet, so easier if parts belonging to each other are posted separately.


	21. Undivided pt.1

Yoongi asked Jimin to sit in the first passenger seat as they drove back to his place and then slept off in the car after parking into the garage, what held their two Hyundai inside. Jimin's Miata was still in bighit's parking lot, and Namjoon's sadly at the police junkyard. Meanwhile, Taekook still calmly slept, curled up on the couch. 

__

### _ 9:50 _

Jin awoke in Yoongi's and Jimin's big bed, and made some fresh coffee, while his phone rang. The caller was Bang, who told him he will be there in a few minutes. Jin took a tray with warm coffees in big mugs and went to the garage from the upper floor, then put the tray on the Jaguar's trunk. He caressed Tae's and Kook's hand to wake them up, but he was interrupted by a loud noise on the steel garage door.

"Hold on Sihyuk, I just made them coffee. I'll open it in a second." 

"It's the police. Open the doors. Now." 

"Oh. Yoongi!" - yelled Jin, and opened the rear doors of the Jaguar. Another loud pack of knocks were heard. As Yoongi opened his eyes too, he climbed off from the sleeping Jimin and out of the Jaguar, then walked to open the door. It was a long 15 seconds until it reached the top and there were two police cars right before their eyes. Taehyung and Jungkook sat up too and wiped their eyes. Jin gave them a mug of warm milk coffee, then sat down too because he didn't know anything better to do right now. Jimin was awake now and stepped out of the car to go besides his Yoongi. 

"Excuse me?" - said the half surprised half shocked Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi. You're arrested because of multiple violations of traffic rules, harmful behavior against a woman. You are accused with raping and kidnapping." - said the police officer.

"Please get into the car." - commanded another one, who stepped out of the closely parked police car. - "Whatever you say we can use it later against you on the court". 

The other police car's officers stepped out of their vehicle too, immediately putting handcuffs on Jimin and basically putting him into their car while saying something about drug trafficking and speeding but Yoongi didn't hear them well. 

...

Bang Sihyuk arrived and parked in front of the garage besides his other car, which Jin drove yesterday. This time he came with his black Hyundai Palisade. He noticed the police cars departing while Taehyung was in Jin's lap, letting out soft cries. Jungkook greeted Sihyuk, and they tried to calm Tae down, while explaining to their CEO and close friend what just happened. 

...

__

### _ 11:50AM _

Minhyuk was the first to open his eyes when the corridor lights gained back their daytime brightness level in the private hospital. He was almost frightened at first, when he looked around and Hobi was nowhere to be seen. Then something curled up on his lap and let out a loud whining yawn. 

"Oh thank god, you are here." - Minhyuk pulled Hobi up and put his hands on his chest while back hugging him. Hobi turned his head back to give his lover a short kiss before realizing where they were.

A nurse came along the corridor with a bunch of papers. Hoseok stood up to greet the woman and waved to Minhyuk, suggesting he stay sitting. The blonde took his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling to pass the time. He heard Hobi talking with the nurse and the woman said things like his mother reacting well and they exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact. He gave his own number, but still didn't have a phone since he smashed it into the concrete ground before Starship's building. 

"You can visit her, but please keep it short for now, to make sure she rests well."

"Thank you for your kind help. Please contact us if there is any news or you will know when we can take her home."

"Have a nice day. " - The woman bowed and left them. 

They went into the patient room together. After a short and sleepy conversation, his Mom slept back but she seemed powerful, so Hobi calmed a bit. They spent some time in the room. Hobi took Minhyuk's free hand, but noticed that the blonde was shaking and he had sweat all over his forehead like he was going to faint at least.

"You are too hot, Minhyuk, what is wrong?"

"Thanks for the compliment I guess, but you should scroll twitter for some seconds."

Hobi was in complete shock and put one of his hands to cover his mouth. He saw articles through every social media about Yoongi and Jimin getting arrested, Namjoon in jail, and many accusations against Bangtan everywhere with a bunch of pictures. After some minutes were passing by, he gave back the phone to its owner, hands still shaking.

"This all started because I couldn't accept fate. It's my fault."

"It isn't a fault if you do everything to keep your beloved ones alive and safe. It is your  **duty** . Maybe you should have told the oth⁴ers about it, to figure out a better solution... but I am here to help you. And, to love you. No one will change my mind or my way of thinking about you."

"Thank you."

Hobi's mom was awake again, and Minhyuk decided to leave them some free space, and left the room.

"Honey... Why don't you  _ love _ him?" 

"Mom. You shouldn't pay attention to things like this." - he squeezed his mother's hands. - "Also, you are wrong. I never said I don't."

"I pay attention because it's about you. And I saw his eyes.... For him, it's  _ "even if I die, it's you. _ "

"Probably it was just the moment. You should rest. Also I will make it up with Bangtan. Do not worry."

"Make it up with  **yourself** ! Yoongi didn't believe in you for no reason." - She kissed Hobi's hand which held her own. - "And this Minhyuk guy... Go now! Tell him, before it is too late."

" _ I love you, Mom _ ."

"I love you too, my Hope."

...


	22. Undivided pt.2

Minhyuk was nowhere to be found in the hospital, so Hoseok asked some nurses around whether they saw him or not. Then, he reached the automatic doors at the exit, only to see that the white Porsche was about to leave. Minhyuk sat in the driver's seat, the engine was up and running. He was so close to cry but he didn't - he wanted to be strong. Probably confessing was only a mistake, caused by a sudden wrong feeling. But why would loving someone be wrong? The problem was more likely, that he didn't hear it back. Hoseok hesitated for some seconds before walking past the sidewalks to stand in front of the car.

Now, Minhyuk cannot leave. There was another car behind the Porsche, and he was sure Minhyuk wouldn't drive over him. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Hobi studied his face, and figured out that he won't drive away if he steps aside. That second, Hobi opened the door on the driver's side, patiently waiting for Minhyuk to get out of the vehicle after turning down the engine. Hobi held out his hand for him, what the other slowly accepted. 

"You want to drive... or what?" - he snapped. 

"Minhyuk. I am sorr-"

"You do  _ not _ need to apologize for not loving me back. We were a must, basically. But...  _ now _ , we are  **not** ." - he sighed out loud, looking up to the sky. - "I was wrong that I had hope... that we can be a thing. You should go back to Bangtan and make it up with them, I guess... You do not need me to be your burden anymore." - he said it in a straight, monotone voice, with no harm or sass at all. He was just sad, but in his heart, he was happy for Hobi's mother's well being. 

"Yeah, you were  _ completely  _ wrong." - Hobi reached out to grab his chin and turn him back from looking at the blue sky - instead of that, he made him look into his eyes. - "You are  _ wrong _ , because you are  _ not _ a burden." - Hobi caressed his face with his hands. - "You are  _ wrong _ , because you  _ think _ I don't need you." - next, he removed the hair from the blonde's eyes. - "And, you are  _ completely fucking wrong _ for dare to think that I do not love you back."

The next thing Minhyuk felt that he was pressed against the car with full force as Hobi started to kiss him. With all the power he had.

"I love you. I know I do, and not because we somehow had to stick together or something. Or not for my car or money from Starship. I _ love  _ you, and I _ want _ you. Do you understand?" - Hobi crouched down before him and still kept eye contact. - "Do you love me too, the way I do?"

Minhyuk made Hobi stand again and hugged him strongly.

"Ohh, Hope... I love you, so so much." - they shared a long and passionate kiss. - "But now, let's go get Bangtan out of this shit." 

Minhyuk sat in the passenger seat and let Hobi drive. While leaving the facility's parking lot, they continuously reassured each other about being in love.

...

__

### _ 10:30AM _

The two policemen took Yoongi into the interrogation room, and asked their questions quickly. After abandoning him for almost an hour, they decided that until further investigation, he gets gps and cannot leave his home. The police chief officer asked the head of the court for priority, and got the next day to open the whole case up at 14:00. That time, then, Yoongi will finally be able to face the girl who he raped as they say.

Jimin was not this lucky to be able to go home, he got 36 hours of closing up in the jail and a 100k won fine for endangering people and dangerous driving because no one has valid proof against anything else. But, thankfully, he will get out tomorrow at 10pm. 

The policemen successfully attached the gps on Yoongi, and made him walk out of the interrogation room. He noticed Jimin was in a cell, locked up. A second later, Yoongi finds himself in the police car as they take him home with the GPS lock. 

...

__

### _ 11:00AM _

Jin went to BigHit HQ with Bang to check the latest news and official announcements. The staff was still shocked about all the accusations, because everyone knew the boys weren't the kind of people the media wanted to paint them like. Anyone who worked with Bang, made sure to say some good things to the worried CEO. Bighit was really a close family, they care about each other. They didn't stay in the building for a long time. The most frequent sentences were like " _do not worry about the comeback_ ", " _we_ _will make it_ " and " _the release date of Japanese Single will not change_ ". Taehyung waited outside, sitting in the Jaguar with JK. They came with two vehicles. This way at least one of Bang's cars made its way back to bighit.

He was on the phone while walking out of the building with Jin. Soon, he handed over the phone to him. Jin talked for a while, then looked somewhat relieved. 

"So you still did not scrape it." - Jin let out a big sigh. Namjoon's car is still in one piece at the junkyard. Well, you know, except the windshield.

Bang got a big smile plastered on his face now. He had contacts everywhere, and getting out a car wasn't a hard thing if it is somehow linked to your entertainment company. Many idols had problems with the law - smaller or bigger, doesn't matter. He just needed to show Namjoon's contract and his insiders told the junkyard that it's okay for him to take the "drunk idol's" car back. The idiots even said that this is a daily routine and were sure they'll see the grey car soon again. 

"Good.  _ Thanks _ . I'm on my way now!" - Jin gave back the phone to Bang, who said goodbye to the guys and left to his house to organize his personal things. Jungkook opened the Jaguar's rear door for Jin, as they immediately left for the car yard.

...

Jin stopped walking besides the asphalt road when he saw the junkyard entrance. He got a folded document from Bang, which had everything for Jin to be able to go away with the car. The staff was right around it, in the third row of destroyed cars and motorbikes the police took away from speeders, thieves, and towed there to stop illegal parking activities.

Dirty and ruined was a nice word to describe how the Miata looked now. Dust from the gravel and mud from the ground, pieces of the broken windshield all over the interior. The exhaust fell onto the ground, what was clearly visible due to no wheels were on the car. As soon as Jin gave his document, the old man, who ran the yard, said something to another worker. Soon, the scratched rims were brought back with a lifter vehicle and the old man put them back without taking any care of them. A minute later, without saying a word, the younger co-worker threw the key of the roadster towards Jin, who had enough luck to grab the item. He opened the car's trunk, to get a pair of work gloves before swiping away the broken glass from the driver's seat. After checking for leaks of the tank, he started the car and when it awoke, left the yard without saying a single goodbye. These shits ruined the fucking roadster more than it was when they put it on the trailer. He drove away without a windshield, almost empty tank, no oil pressure, exhaust being loud on the ground. We can only hope he won't be stopped for this. He wasn't really into cars, but this hurt him so much that he couldn't even imagine. Remembering the car in its finest condition, shining as hell like it used to... Then thankfully, he saw a used parts center on his way. The change of the windshield took half an hour - slower than it was supposed to be. Jin lifted up the exhaust, almost back to its place. Then, slowly but surely, loudly and dirty, he was on his way to dig up anything that could help him holding his lover's hand again.

...

__

### _ 11:37 AM  _

Dawn opened his eyes to see Taeyong still cuddled up beside him with a small pillow.

"Somehow I thought you won't be here when I wake up." - said Taeyong when he noticed the other staring at him. 

"I live here." - Edawn chuckled, earning an easy slap. - "I told you I want us together."

"What?" - Ty lifted himself to rest on his arm, while lying on his stomach. - "You didn't"

"When I said that I do not want you to leave, I really  _ meant _ it." 

"So you mean together together? Like I do not move back to my Mom after winter, or like I can stay only for a while more?  _ Hmm _ ?"

"You are so cute when you're impatient." - Edawn leaned in for a short kiss. - "Together together. You stay. With Me. If you wish."

"Gladly." - Ty kissed him back. - "I like you, you know."

"Yes, you told me."

"That's  _ all _ ?" - Ty frowned. 

"Nah, idiot. I like you too. I could get used to this."

They lied in bed, pillows all the way around, blanket on the floor. 

"What do you mean... we always woke together, and shared the bed most of the time."

"But now I can kiss you anytime I want." - Edawn rolled above Ty and continued with his small kisses. It didn't take much time until Ty hid them both under the blanket.

... 


	23. Come back home

_ 22:15 PM _

Hoseok held Minhyuk's hands as he stepped out of the white Porsche. 

"Are you  _ sure _ it is a good idea?" - asked Minhyuk. 

"It is a must. I need him.... I need  _ them _ in my life. And if he will kill me with a knife, but I can apologize for everything, it will be worth it." 

"I will wait for you in the car then, Hobi."

He removed himself from Minhyuk's hug, and walked towards Yoongi's garage door. 

"Text me if you need me." - the blonde added. Hobi waved with a small, and cute gesture as he knocked while the blonde sat back into their vehicle.

Yoongi wondered who the hell came this late. It was 10 pm and there is no way he will let another police car take him away from his sleep. He raised the garage door manually to not wake up Taehyung and Jungkook, who slept on the couch, now in the living room. 

And then there was it.

" _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ you _ "? 

SLAP. 

"I deserved this." 

Hobi removed the fresh blood from his mouth's corner. 

And then, another.

SLAP. 

He just stood there as he got slapped immediately again.. And again. He stood there, completely silent, waiting for Yoongi to finish. Somehow this was well deserved, also it came without a reason. He lied to him. And that's why he came here. To tell everything.

"You  **fucking** traitor. Why did you come here." - Yoongi raised his hands again, but Hobi reached out to grab both of them and looked into his attacker's eyes. He had tears in his small, brown eyes. As he tried to get out of Hobi's grip, what held him strongly, he slowly gave up as the lack of sleep took over and won above him. He just stepped back, then walked around his cars to open a small glass thing that looked like whiskey when Hobi walked inside after him. Yoongi took two glasses out of a small wood-made kitchenware, then poured some from the expensive drink. Without glancing back at the 'traitor', he sat down on the older Hyundai, near the drink cabinet. Hoseok grabbed the other glass of whiskey and followed his ex. leader. 

"It is funny you know." - said Yoongi, knocking the gps to the Hyundai's front bumper. He laughed as the numberplate fall down from the car. - "I thought I will never see you again. Maybe, you would show up on Mnet or SBS... Where you will comeback with Monsta X.. "

Hobi slid back to his feet and lifted the numberplate from the ground. Yoongi stood up too, grabbed a wrench labelled '10', then gave it to Hoseok, as they both crouched down before the old vehicle. 

"If things keep going this way, we will not meet at any comeback show, because neither of us will be in the situation to do so." - explained Hobi.

Yoongi held the plate on point while Hobi locked it with the wrench. - "What are you talking about? Leaving Bangtan only helped you. And as we slowly will vanish from the scene, your new cute little group will rise... because sooner, or later... fans will look after an alternative." - Yoongi took in a deep breath as his crispy voice echoed in the silent garage. Hoseok poured another, longer drink for them. - "That's how it works."

"Where are the others?" - he asked. 

"Since  _ when _ do you care?"

"I  **care** ! It was NOT my intention to leave. "

"Then, who the hell told you to do so? Last time I checked  **I** was your leader."

"Shidae."

"And since WHEN he is in command, hmm? Hobi, WHEN?" - Yoongi pushed Hoseok's chest to get some distance. 

"Since he kidnapped my mother."

Silence took over the garage. A minute needed for Yoongi to be able to reply.

"What the fuck?" 

"Please, let me tell you everything. I know you will understand it and my reasons why I did not tell you about this. Then, you can continue slapping me if you want to do so."

" _ Fuck it _ , whatever. Just let me sit down. I can't make up my mind working properly while Jimin's in jail for nothing and I just simply cannot do anything about it."

As they sat in the older car, now another bottle with them, Hobi started to explain everything. He made Yoongi promise not to interrupt, even if he didn't have the right. He told him about the cancer, how he hid it for many months.. How he struggled during performances while he had to fake smiles to people he loved.... to Bangtan, to ARMY. He told him about suffering and crying with his father after performances because he didn't have the guts to tell Bangtan anything. Yoongi just silently observed the man besides him, sometimes handing over the bottle for a while. Hoseok kept talking, told him about the car sale, Shidae, the contract about the money, the conditions, how good people are the others in Monsta X and how bad is Shownu, who looked down on everyone. How Minhyuk helped him, how close they got, and how he was still sitting outside at their car. Ehh… about that..

"So you forgot your man, in your car, what is his car now. Hmm. I completely understand everything." - Yoongi rubbed his chin.

"Ha-ha-ha, you are very funny. May I invite him inside?"

"Yeah, but don't be loud, Jungkook sleeps with Taehyung in the living room and Jin will come back soon."

Hoseok stood up and walked out for Minhyuk, who was half asleep in the car. They walked in, holding hands, when a dark grey, dusty, wrecked Miata blew its engine right before it reached Yoongi's garage. The aforementioned stood besides Minhyuk and Hoseok, lighting up a cigarette. Jin stepped out of the car, opened its engine bay and basically threw the heavy engine cover onto the asphalt. Smoke came out from every part of the engine, as it was completely overheated. 

"Namjoon will kill me."

Yoongi threw his cigarette on the ground as he gave a handshake to Jin. Then, as the smoke was dissolving, Jin saw Hoseok's car and after looking around, saw Hoseok too, still holding hands with Minhyuk. Jin ran to hug Hobi without any hesitation. He didn't care about him being a so-called traitor or what. He just fucking missed the rapline's heart. 

"Oh god I missed you so  **fucking** much." - said Hobi.

"Why didn't you come back earlier then?"

"I couldn't. Do not worry Jinnie, we will all be together again soon, if things will go the right way." - Hobi looked at Yoongi and the leader only bowed. Yoongi hugged Jin too, then examined the vehicle. - "Namjoon will know this wasn't you." 

Later on, Minhyuk went inside with them and they had an easy coffee to be able to understand everything at this late time. As the minutes slowly passed by, Taehyung and Jungkook came down too. Jin, JK, Hobi and Yoongi shared a group hug like in the good, but very old times. That BTS were together. But the real Bangtan weren't. Neither Namjoon, nor Jimin was there.

Yoongi and Hobi explained everything to Jin, JK and Tae. Minhyuk just sat there silently, holding Hobi's hand.

... 

"So... Jin. Tae and Kook told me that they took you to the car yard. How was it after that?" - asked Yoongi.

"After I got the ruined Miata out of the junkyard, I fixed some stuff to be able to move with it, and went to the police station, where you and Jimin were interrogated. They said they cannot give any information about Jimin, so I went on and asked about Namjoon. I convinced them that we are relatives, and they believed me. Namjoon was never there, in that small lockup. The fuckers took him to the central prison."

"What the fuck?" - Hobi was surprised. 

"Someone really wants us to vanish from the scene." - said Yoongi. This was the fourth time Yoongi and Hoseok shared a look. They have the same mindset.... And something was definitely shit in the whole story. 

...

"Shidae manipulated me and used Hoseok, due to his situation with her Mother." - started Minhyuk. - "He did the whole  _ 'You have to leave bts _ ' shit to ruin the whole thing. Hobi.. you said that Shidae wanted to ruin Bangtan. That's what he said exactly, wasn't it?"

"The secret informer.. " - thought Hobi.

"It was Starship!" - said Yoongi. - "It was fucking Starship". 

"But how?" - asked Jungkook. Tae held his hand and kissed him. 

Hobi wandered around his mind, then he suddenly remembered his kiss with Minhyuk. Not the last one, the one when he kissed Minhyuk after he got the good news about his mother. - "Minhyuk, do you remember our kiss?"

"It was four hours ago, before we came here."

"Not that, my love. At the corridor. Shownu passed us then, and he was so happy and full of himself. He knew about us, about the contract.. What if he is Shidae's personal tool?" - asked Hobi. 

"Remember what I said when we went to collect your things earlier?" - asked back Minhyuk. - "They believed that BTS has to die. And now, they do everything to make their wish real." 

...

As Minhyuk solved the puzzle, they agreed on going to court - all together. Until then, these information are not worth anything. Even if they know the truth, the guys have to pretend like they don't know anything at all. If Bangtan states that Shidae is behind this, Starship will reject it before they even could reach the fucking court. They would keep rejecting until the court drop the case.

One word instead of a thousand: This will be a long ass ride. 

  
  



	24. Calm

_ One word instead of a thousand: This will be a long ass ride.  _

_ … _

Minhyuk drove back to their flat. Hoseok was sleeping on the passenger seat in the white Porsche.

_ Finally, he looks calm. I will do everything to make sure he stays happy.  _

Back at Yoongi’s place, without Namjoon and Jimin, the guys made the most out of the night. They had fun together, after a long time. It's been a while everyone spoke up about his concerns. They shared their thoughts about what might happen with Minhyuk and Hobi later. Everyone asked questions about his mother, their relationship with his father. The boys genuinely cared about his mother’s status and were willing to visit their house when she will be at home. After Minhyuk noticed that Hobi almost fell asleep while sitting on the Hyundai with Yoongi, he suggested going home to sleep one. He felt that they should sleep for a whole month… he felt that the whole world was against them and everything will fall apart. 

_... _

__

### _ DAY 8 02.00 AM  _

Minhyuk lifted the sleeping Hoseok out of the car carefully, but as he opened the door to enter their flat, his lover woke up with the sleepiest eyes he ever witnessed. 

“You brought me home.” - stated Hoseok, mentally noting that he is on the bed.    
“Yeah sunshine. You can sleep in a second, just take off your shoes. Don’t worry I’ll wake you up and we’ll go to the courthouse together.” 

As they both took off their shoes, Minhyuk noticed that the led was flashing on his phone, what he shared now with Hobi. There were some missed calls, and a text for Hobi’s sim card. He handed over the phone to the other, letting him open the message. 

“It’s Edawn. He saw the scandal against Bangtan. He is worried.” - Hobi locked the screen, gave back the phone, and asked Minhyuk. - “Can he come over? We still haven't talked properly since … a while.”

They were sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“It’s a bit late, but yes. He is your friend. And I respect that. Call him.” - Minhyuk handed over the phone again.

Edawn picked up fast.

“Hey Hobi! I was waiting for your call! Please tell me that everything is okay. I fear that you are the next… even if you do not belong to Bangtan anymore.”   
“I  **do** belong. Come over. I’ll text you the address.” - Hobi did as he said, and Edawn got the text immediately. He glanced over the phone, and noticed that it wasn’t the same where Hoseok lived with Jin back then.    
“You live together?” - he asked Hoseok.   
“Yes, kinda. You know, we still need to have  _ that _ talk, Dawnie. I don’t want to let you go after half seconds again.”   
“Is it a matter if Taeyong comes too?”   
“Not at all. He shouldn’t be alone either, come together.”

...

Hobi was very surprised that Taeyong and Edawn became together, as he saw them kissing in Taeyong’s pickup. They arrived at 3 AM. Hoseok sort-of-knew that Edawn had a thing for him, but also about Taeyong’s thing for the other. It seems it worked out. At least one thing was good about him leaving Bangtan and his friends back then. Ty and Minhyuk shook hands, and Edawn ran to hug Hobi. 

“I’m not going to leave you ever again, Dawnie”. - said Hobi and kissed his best friend on his forehead. 

The four guys had a very long conversation in Hobi’s and Minhyuk’s bedroom. A movie that seemed to be uninteresting, watched itself for the second time in a row. Edawn told Hobi about his thing with Taeyong, and Hobi explained the relationship he had with Minhyuk and that Starship doesn’t really like it. Just only when they benefit. They talked about the accusations against Bangtan, the court day, Hobi’s contract, and his mother. The aforementioned explained everything to his friends about the whole shit, with Minhyuk’s help about the conclusion he made them aware of: that it was  _ fucking _ starship, as Yoongi would say. After their conversation, they all slept in the same bed. Minhyuk still had his fingers deep in Hoseok’s hair, who was calmly sleeping on the other’s lap. Edawn hugged Taeyong close as the pink haired occupied half of his chest. 

...


	25. Preparations

On the dark side, Shidae and Shownu were calm about their plan's safe and sound, as they sat back in their seats to enjoy the show from the first row. 

They were sure that Minhyuk and Hoseok will go to work this day too, and then they can ask them seriously why it was a must to have minute long kisses on the street while according to his contract, Minhyuk wasn’t allowed to date anyone publicly. 

Shidae hoped that he could finally take the silver haired out of Monsta X before the guy could make any trouble for him in the near future. Shownu wasn’t sure at all what the rest of his group would choose: loyalty for money and success, or loyalty for being friends with the 'Bangtan brat' and their own member who had fallen in love with someone he shouldn’t fall for - according to their viewpoint. 

…. 

###  _**DAY 8 morning - Yoongi’s house**_

_It was a rainy morning. All of the snow melted away, but the cold refused to go._

Bang Sihyuk arrived early to Yoongi’s place. He came with Bighit’s lawyer following him in his own car. The lawyer was totally surprised that the court allowed priority in one single day, but it was not really rare in the music industry. People just didn’t have the time to waste on court. Sungdeuk was known working for bighit since years, and he was the best lawyer they had. They knocked on the garage door but there was no answer, so Bang called Yoongi’s phone which he didn’t pick up for the first two calls. He accepted the third call and clicked on the remote to let the people inside as he started to walk down the stairs. Jin clinged onto him like a koala - a very heavy one, but he still managed to pick him up onto his back. He reached the couch with him and put him down, and walked over to greet Bang, then their lawyer.

  
“Hello, Yoongi. I was hoping to meet you only in the HQ, not in your home or later the court.”

“Hey Sungdeuk, long time no see.”

“Your people?”

“Some in custody, some in prison, and some are sleeping, even.”

“I know about Jimin and Namjoon already, Bang told me.” - said Sungdeuk. - “Jimin will be out today at late evening, they didn’t have any certain evidence that could be accepted as solid proof he used drugs or sold them. Anyone can say anything on records, but if they don’t state it personally to the police or accuse in a court too, nothing can happen, except short period custody or fines.” - he explained, but this didn’t seem to calm Yoongi at all.

“Yeah, I know. This still doesn’t mean that Jimin having the best time of his life in that fucking cell.” - sighed Yoongi.

Bang patted his back - “Let’s wake the others too. I think it’s the best if we have a coffee together upstairs.” 

”Then we will discuss how the day will go, okay”? - asked their lawyer.

Jin stood up now and went back upstairs, now using his own legs. 

Taehyung and Jungkook awoke to the strong smell of fresh coffee. Jin gave everyone a cup or mug, then signaled Tae and Kook to sit down on the carpet with him, allowing their leaders and the lawyer to stay on the couch in the living room. 

“So, do you have any ideas why there are so many things against the whole group like in the exact same time? Even against the new members?” - asked Sungdeuk. 

“We think that someone wants to ruin the comeback.” - said Jin. 

“Not just the comeback, Bangtan too.“ - added the CEO. 

“Couldn’t it be Jung Hoseok?” 

“Hobi may be left but he isn’t like that.” - replied Bang. - “We aren’t on the best terms right now, but things are surely different than that.”

“He was here last night. And we have a lot to tell, I can say.” - Yoongi told them.

“How did that happen?” - Sihyuk was surprised. He wouldn’t guess Hoseok wanted to die by Yoongi’s hands. - “Is he _alive_ ?” 

Tae laughed because he knew what Sihyuk meant. Jungkook sipped from his coffee then started to explain.

“He came to apologize. Yoongi had a very long talk with him. Bang, he didn't leave us on his own will. He was forced to leave.”

“Is this true, Jungkook? Are you sure?” - asked the lawyer. 

Yoongi took back the word and turned to face his leader. “Starship entertainment’s leader forced him to leave us. You know, his mother was dying. We didn’t know at all until yesterday evening.”

“Technically it was after two AM” - said Jin. -”After I arrived back.” 

“So, Hobi hid his mother’s sickness from Bangtan and they promised him to finance her surgery and get the necessary organ. After he left us, Kim Shidae told Hobi that he already moved his mother from the hospital. He refused to tell him her exact location, and Hobi signed a contract with him to save his mother’s life. The surgery was successful, it was yesterday, as they kept their side of the contract and transferred the money to the private hospital. Hobi was there with his boyfriend Minhyuk and they stayed there for the whole process.”

“And why hasn't he left yet?” - asked Sihyuk. 

“They will fire Minhyuk from Monsta X if Hobi leaves. The group leader literally threatened them that their relationship will be revealed. That goes against Minhyuk’s contract with his agency. Also Hobi’s Mother isn’t really transportable yet. If he breaks the contract, who knows what Shidae might do. And then, we would be again killing Minhyuk’s position. He is a good guy and deserves better than that. They planned this all the way back when Starship purchased Hoseok’s Porsche for Minhyuk. They want them to fall in love, so they can use them as they want. No one would want to ask his lover to leave his own group. This way they can keep Hobi there as long as they want. They surely thought that Hobi would never face me again.” - explained Yoongi.

“And these were just the first steps. We suspect that every accusation against the members of BTS are made up by them. Minhyuk told Hobi that Starship thinks if they want Monsta X to succeed, BTS has to die. And that definitely won’t happen if we have a comeback.” - added Jin. 

“They are fast, damn. - We just announced it and two of us are already gone, Tae still has accusations, and who knows what might happen on the court with Yoongi” - Jungkook was worried and definitely with a reason.

"Just wait til they find me with something… I already saw posts about Jin dating drug dealer Namjoon….“

“How that happened”? - Sihyuk asked Jin. He really didn’t understand why people keep hurting or accusing BTS only out of jealousy. 

“We walked together on my birthday.”

“Walking isn’t dating. If I take my dog out for a walk that means we are dating? Should I add a facebook profile as my dog to my relationship status, or what? They are hilarious.” - Sungdeuk laughed. - “So, it seems like everything is connected. They had a well built plan but it won’t succeed. If we all work as a team.”

“Namjoon would say teamwork makes the dreamwork now.” 

“Don’t worry Jin” - said Sihyuk - “If everything goes well, you will be able to hold his hands soon. And I promise you, that no one will ever tell you when you can do that or where.” - he drank the remaining coffee from his mug. -

“What do you think, Sungdeuk?”

“We can’t attack them right now, while they have the case opened up against Yoongi.The police have a witness or maybe more than one, so we need to see how they will come on you. I think we won’t see anyone specifically related to starship now. Regarding his case, as we know, Yoongi remembers the girl from the trunk picture, since he said he was the one who let her take a picture there back then. But we don’t know her intentions. We will see what happens. I don’t think the court will make the wrong decision.”  
  
….   
  
After Sungdeuk left with his car to the courthouse, Bang had breakfast with the guys. They will have to dress up soon and depart too.

….


	26. Court day

The accusations were serious, that’s why they went to the court to stand up for Yoongi together with Bighit’s lawyer. At first, the prosecutor told everything that Yoongi was accused of. Yoongi didn’t have anything to say at these, he gave the word to his lawyer.

“We would like to ask the girl to tell everything in detail, and we are deeply sorry for any inconvenience that could occur during the statement.” - said Sungdeuk.

The judge turned towards the girl and asked her to stand up.

“..., Please tell us everything, do not skip any details. All of the circumstances about how you were kidnapped and raped.”

...

As the accusations were done, the judge asked the defense if they had any witness or anything. 

“I have four people I’d ask to say some words. One of them is a witness. But first, I would like to ask Kim Taehyung to stand up. He used to attend car meetings and related events.”

Taehyung stood up and told how Yoongi behaved at the ‘illegal’ car events, how he brought unfamiliar people close to each other. Tae also spoke up about how he found it weird that he was accused of things at the same time when his bandmates. He told everything detailedly. Tae suggested that he should give the word to Jin, who worked with Yoongi for years in BTS, and he can tell what kind of person he is. Jin notified the court about Namjoon’s status too, and told them everything. He described Yoongi’s personality, his self educating projects, and partnership with unicef. During the years they worked together, he got to know a Yoongi who is definitely not that cold hearted person the average people think he is. Jin gave the word to Kook, who said many respectful things about Yoongi too. The court will not be able to take Taehyung's words as facts since he was a part of a smaller case too. No matter if they didn’t have any evidence against him being a car thief, it still caused the bad reputation, exactly what Starship wanted.

They all told their thoughts of Yoongi to the court, then the judge ordered a break. Minhyuk and Hoseok arrived along Taeyong and Edawn. Yoongi was surprised to see an old friend whom he had a mutual with Hoseok.

…

After the court continued…

“Is there anyone else who would like to say anything?” - the judge asked.

"We have a witness." - said Sungdeuk. He dug up someone from the car events.

In the next second, the boyfriend of the girl stood up and told what he knew. He said that he knew Yoongi from the car events, and remembered everything from the certain day. He and Yoongi had a surprise for the girl. He was there the whole time when Yoongi asked the girl to hide in the trunk for a second, until her boyfriend ran to his own vehicle. After he got a ring from his car, he asked the girl to be his wife. Yoongi was asked to hold the trunk door because the girl wanted to steal glances of her present while her boyfriend got it from his car.

“According to the new statement from the accused’s witness, I would like to ask the accuser to update her statement, now without false facts. Note that no matter what the accuser will say from now on, she can be attacked due to stating false facts and the cost of the whole court event will be billed on her if she loses the case.” 

The girl started crying, and admitted that the boy was telling the truth. She had nothing to do with Yoongi except they attended the same event.

“Then, let me ask you. Is everything you accused Min Yoongi is a lie?” - asked Sungdeuk proudly with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, it is. I am sorry. I take everything back."

The judge asks the girl about her intention, again telling her to only say the truth from now on.

“I had a lack of money, I couldn’t pay for my studies, and I didn’t want to ask my boyfriend for money. I knew he needed it for his cars. Then I saw that someone was going around with a bunch of money and gave it to people here and there in exchange for something. I asked him what’s going on, then in the next minute he offered me a lot of money to attend this court and make a statement against Min Yoongi, and Bangtan if I’m able to.”

“You practically let yourself get bribed to say that I raped you? Didn’t you think for a second that what can I lose? My friends, my family, my fans? The people who we gave hope for?” - asked Yoongi. He couldn't take this. Accusing someone with fake evidence just for money without thinking about any consequences is more than a bad thing.

“I am sorry. I couldn’t think.” - She adds that the person who bribed her, did the same thing with multiple members of the group. The judge asked her if she knew the identity who bribed her and other people.

“The person who bribed me and made up fake evidence against Yoongi and the other members of the group is going by the name of Shownu."

“From Starship entertainment?” - Sungdeuk acted surprised, but Bangtan and their lawyer knew very well what was the case.

...

The girl got six months in custody for lying and misleading the court, but it was lowered to three as she helped to find out about the truth. 

The judge asked Yoongi, if he wanted to attack the girl for the false accusations, what he refused to do so. The head of the court stated that Yoongi is completely clean from the accusations, and asked him if he wants to say anything or not to the accuser. He refused the offer, but stood up and asked for the whole court’s attention. He asked them to note the fact that Jimin was accused recently too, and everything seemed to be closely related. Now that the court was fully aware of the situation, Yoongi gave the word back to them. His case was completely closed now. Their lawyer asked for a word.

“Now that Min Yoongi’s case is closed, we would like to bring a charge against Starship Entertainment. We accuse Shownu and Kim Shidae, in the name of Bighit Entertainment and BTS group, with creating false evidence, wounding reputation, planning a long term attack against our main group. We would like to ask the court for priority due to the upcoming busy schedule. Also we would suggest to check on their recent contracts with ex BTS member Jung Hoseok who were basically blackmailed and forced to leave BTS.” - Sungdeuk spoke with high confidence as he finally calmed down.

They don’t need any unnecessary drama at all in the middle of preparing a comeback. He didn’t tell a lot of details now about Hoseok’s contract, it’s clearly enough to bring those bastards to the courthouse so Hoseok will be able to face them before the judge. 

“Attention please. The accusations are strong enough that we will take the required steps to take the accused persons into custody until further notice. Your lawyers will communicate the details to the people who will have to attend the next case. I suggest everyone who participated now shall attend the next case. The court closes now at 18.10pm. ”


	27. I got you back

__

###  _Around 20.00…_

The police were ordered directly by the judge to take Shidae and Shownu into custody. Their faces when the police cars arrived before Starship Entertainment was priceless. Shownu just sat in his recently bought Mustang and waved goodbye to his CEO who was heading back to the building to do his remaining who knows what for today. 

“Put your hands up! You are _under_ arrest!” - four policemen ran to get both of them. Shidae had the amount of self confidence to stay and smile while getting handcuffed, because he was so sure it’s about some minor thing again. When he heard the accusations, his smile froze off from his face.

Shownu tried to run away, but they easily caught him. And the court doesn’t even know that they kidnapped Hoseok’s mother.

They were taken to the local custody where Jimin was held still. What a fun fact that he barely has two hours left there. After their interrogation, they stated that they only helped BTS and Hoseok in his bad financial situation as he requested help from them and asked them to take his mother into a paid well organized hospital. After this, the police officer told Shidae, for the second time in a row, that they can use their own words against them and better only tell the truth. Shidae asked for the phone to call his office. He notified his assistant that Starship’s lead manager should take the company’s lead due to the situation. The manager announced later that Monsta X reportedly stopped activities until further notice. The social media was in a shook just like the members of their group and agency.

The most important thing for us was that Yoongi is fully clean. Bang escorted him to his home with Taehyung, JK and Jin sitting at the back. Minhyuk and Hobi came along too in the Porsche, followed by Dawnie and Taeyong in Ty’s Ford truck. They laughed when they realized that Bang again has both of his cars here. 

Yoongi figured out a good solution for this ‘problem’.

“Can I take one of your cars to Bighit? I want to go to get Jimin.”

“Of course Yoongi, but why do you want to stop at the company?” - asked Back Sihyuk. 

“I want to get him with his own car. I am sure he misses it.”

“He misses you more than the vehicle I guess, but why not? At least one car will be back there.” - Bang handed over the Audi’s key to Yoongi who said goodbye to the others and left for Bighit.

When he saw the clock in the Miata, he was worried that he wouldn't get to the police station in time. It was 21.50 but thankfully Jimin’s car had a very good engine as the younger one kept it in mint condition. Yoongi remembered how surprised he was back then when he heard Jimin scolding his automatic Hyundai with that big smug smile on his face. He thought about the blonde’s voice, his warm breath against his neck when they shared long and passionate kisses. _Damn._ He was in the spotlight for a bunch of years now but this week was the busiest, the worst, and the best week in his life yet. And he was sure about that there is more to come. Now that he will have Jimin on his side, nothing will be able to stop him. Nothing will be able to stop Bangtan. 

…

As Jimin gathered his phone and ID back from the police officer, he noticed that the time was already half past ten. Yoongi probably sleeps now or if Starship succeed with their shit, he is in a fucking jail for fucking nothing. Tears started to build up in his eyes as he thought about his lover. Things were really fast between them, probably the fastest what was possible, but the younger never felt this connected to anyone before. He felt like dying a bit every moment he had to stay away from Yoongi.

Yoongi parked the Miata and sat in it opposite the police. He rested his head on the steering wheel. It was almost eleven at night now, and the rain started to fall in small droplets. The weather wasn’t that cold like it used to be on the 7th of december, so it couldn’t snow at this time. He couldn’t hear any footsteps as the rain became heavier. He sat there, completely soaked, when someone opened the passenger door and sat down on the leather seat covered with water. Yoongi lifted his head, but before he could say anything, his lips were captured by Jimin as he kissed Yoongi. The younger put his hands around the other’s neck to deepen the kiss. Tears trailed their faces as they mixed with the long raindrops.

“I missed you, Jimin. I so fucking missed you you could never imagine.”

“I missed you too. I thought you wouldn’t be here.”

“Why wouldn't I come? I love you.” - Yoongi pulled Jimin onto his lap. They barely fitted together in the small seat of the roadster, but he held him tight. - “I love you more than anything. Ten times more than that. More than how much sand is in the desert and how many droplets of water are in the sea. And don’t worry. We had a priority court and I won against the girl. Everything is Starship’s fault. They did this to us, but don’t worry. We will make this right. Just trust me, my love. _Can you trust me ?"_


End file.
